Forever Broken
by Holliie
Summary: About 10 years after BD. Renesmee has a dark secret hidden from everyone except her mother, Bella. Sooner rather than later the rest of the family WILL have to find out. What's Nessies Secret? And who's coming back for her? NOT a renesmeexJacob story
1. new start, new school, new state of mind

**_Preface_**

I've experienced "love" before, but this was something new, something completely new. Like my heart was going to burst out of my chest.

My dad sighed, and I looked over "oh daddy, I can't help it."

"I know hun, but it's hard for me to know the thoughts my daughters having about boys"

See, that'd what I hate about my family, I love them so much, but no privacy at all.

_**Chapter one. New school.**_

"Renesmee, Renesmee darling, it's your first day of school today, get up love."

"Urgh, just one more hour" I moaned, I was so excited but extremely tired and I hadn't slept properly in what felt like forever. It was okay for my parents, being vampires and that, but me – no I had to be this half-breed, some sort of miscreation that not even the VAMPIRES thought existed at first. I knew that I best get up, my momma or Aunt Alice would come force me out of bed soon anyway.

As I climbed out of bed, eyes still shut, I felt a cold hand on my back

"Good morning darling, looking forward to your first day as a human" my dad said, laughing at the last word,

"you look tired out, you sure you're not sick – I'll get Carlisle to come check you if you want, no problem with missing school, I'm sure we can start tomorrow instead" he continued, ranting almost. I was sure my dad didn't want to go back to school, as most of my Aunts and Uncles didn't – except Alice, she loved a chance to dress everyone up.

_"Dad, I'm fine – I REALLY want to go to school, you know that. I'm just tired, haven't slept much last night that's all"_ I thought, I really didn't have any energy to speak the words I wanted to say.

"okay then, well I'll give you some privacy to get ready, Alice is on her way up anyway, she's so excited about clothing prospects" I sighed again, typical Alice.

"ALICE" I shouted, abit too loud than was necessary, "give me 20 mins just to have a shower and have some ...personal time; you can dress me up afterwards!" I heard a faint squeal; I knew I'd made her happy, one less person to persuade for her.

I slowly walked into the bathroom, it was bright and the sun shone down into the room, filling it with light, I looked down onto my arm. Dazzling. I was wide awake now, my mind filling with worries; what happened if know one liked me? Would they be jealous of us? Would they figure out our secret? Would Jacob come and find me? I didn't want the disasters that happened 5 years ago, or anyone of my family members to find out what exactly happened, except my mom –she knew.

I tried to put everything to the back of my mind. All that mattered was that I needed to get ready, before Aunt Alice literally dragged me out of the shower.

I quickly got unchanged and climbed into the shower; I turned the dial and stood there, not moving. About ten minutes had passed, and I knew I would have to go, so I turned the dial again, and wrapped a towel around my dripping wet body. As soon as I opened the bathroom door, my aunt was stood there, grinning, ear to ear. I knew this was her time to work her magic – I was so worried about today, I just let her.

We had five minutes to get to school, plenty of time with my dads driving. With Alice dressing me up like a doll, I felt actually pretty – I was wearing a brand new clothes Alice had bought this weekend ; a white camisole, black G-star skinny jeans and some black converse – casual and comfortable. My hair was left natural, just curly with a grip holding my fringe to the side. I wouldn't actually admit it, but I actually loved having my aunt fuss around me, sorting out my appearance while I could think about stuff. I heard a muffled laugh, my dad. I swung my head round "don't you dare tell her." He gave me a look to say I wouldn't, I was glad, no arguing to be done.

We all were about to walk out the door when Alice stopped us, "Don't forget your stories everyone. Bella and Renesmee – you're twins and 16, as am I. Edward and jasper, you're sophomores. Don't let anyone know the secret, and just enjoy yourself" She must have known I was stressed by saying the last bit. Well at least there was only the five of us, Rose and Emmett had decided they were bored of High school, and wanted to go to college instead.

We all walked out, mum and me holding hands , the rest behind us – joking about jasper having to get used to another set of unfamiliar scents of people. Poor Jazzy, but then again he was stronger now, he had to get used to my individual smell being there every single day.


	2. New kids

Chapter 2. The new kids.

As we pulled into our school, everyone except me in the car laughed. "Well this looks worse than Forks. Nessie what do you think?" my daddy said.

"Wow. Finally some normal people "I thought.

"Thanks Ness... Well that guy seems interested in you ... I mean" my dad said, through his gritted teeth.

I looked out of the Volvo's window and gasped at how many people were actually there. Would they like me?

"Act human" Alice spoke through her breath, as we all stepped out of the car. Jasper grabbed hold of Alice's hand, and my Daddy had his arm round my mum's waist. I felt so left out.

"This way, we need to get to the office" my dad pointed out.

The woman in the office made pretty clear she had a "thing" for my dad, she was about forty, and it was disgusting. My dad asked her for the maps and timetables after he told her who we were and she handed him them "hear you go dear, I'm sure you'll fit in well around here... have a good time. "She giggled her way through her sentence. "Oh and my names Ms Peters love." We all turned round, and my mum nudged me; "You're dad and dazzling people, don't know who he thinks he is" she laughed.

"Yeah I know what you mean mu... I mean Bella" I corrected myself, and turned to look at my Dad, he just pulled that crooked smile he knew me and my mum loved. We couldn't resist but smile at him.

Alice handed me my timetable, I read through it and then compared it with my mums and Alice's. "WHAT THE HELL!? I only have 1 lesson on my own! BELLA! You...Did....you did this on purpose didn't you" I blurted out. The one place I though I could actually have some time to myself, obviously not with the Cullen family.

"You know that our family looks out for each other love, we just thought that ... with it being your first time and all..." my dad pointed out

"Still not fair" I thought

"I know love"

The bell rang signalling that we had our first lesson of the day. I walked together with my mum and Alice, still fuming that they had set me up. My mum and aunt were talking quietly next to me about gym, and joking that Mom wouldn't be clumsy this year. I looked to my left, when I saw someone, someone so perfect, even for a human. He was laughing with his friends, next to an opened locker, his I presumed. His eyes were a bright green, standing out from his pale skin, well, pale for someone who wasn't a vampire. His hair was a chocolaty-Brown, ruffled at the top. He quickly turned my way, smiling. "Oh shoot" I mumbled. Suddenly my mum and Alice stared at me,

"What's up ness" Alice asked

"Um, nothing. Doesn't matter. Is this our class? Biology isn't it ?" I asked, pointing to the room across the hall.

"Yes love, go on in." My mum answered, and then made a quick glace at Alice.

The morning went extremely quickly. By lunch time practically everyone in the school had introduced themselves to us, nervous but interested in our large and amazingly beautiful family. We introduced ourselves too, like Alice's story that she had made up for us. Me and Bella were twins; Alice was our cousin. Mine and bellas mother and father had died in a car accident, along with Alice's mom; she had not known their father. Carlisle and Esme were family friends and agreed to be our guardians. Edward and Emmett were the Mason brothers, there parents died when they were little, and lived with Carlisle and Esme for as long as they remembered, and Jasper and Rosalie Hales dad had died when they was little and came to live with Carlisle and Esme, as they both were Esme's nephew. From as far as we saw, and heard from my dad – everyone believed every word we said. Fuw. One less thing to worry about.

By the time I'd got home, I weren't as worried. When I thought about it, there wasn't anything to be this paranoid about. I had my family to protect the secret; everyone except Mom had being doing this for hundreds of years. I got in, and headed straight for my room, I slumped my bag over my desk chair and laid on my back on my bed, playing about with my gold necklace my mum had once bought me for Christmas, the time when my family thought we were going to be killed – because of ME. I never actually got over the guilt of that, I was a couple of months old yet I was causing all this trouble to my new family.

As I carried on thinking, I drifted off to sleep, into unconsciousness.

I woke up screaming, I muffled my voice into the pillow. I wouldn't want my dad coming up; I didn't want to hurt him seeing me like this, yet again. But I felt a cold breeze by the side of me; my mom was stroking my hair

"Shh Renesmee, its okay. Jacob won't come back. It's okay. "Her soothing words calmed me down in an instant.

"How... why... how'd you know I was dreaming about Jacob? was you watching my dream momma?" I asked, confused how she knew.

"Yes, you was very unsettled in your sleep, I knew it'd be a matter of weeks before you had nightmares again. " I burst out crying at this point, it was hard keeping a secret from the rest of my family. I was so glad my mom knew.

"Mom, can dad hear? I don't want him-"

"Shield's already around your thoughts hun, I knew you'd be thinking about it..." she wondered off, as if she didn't want to upset me.

"Go back to sleep Renesmee, I'll watch your dreams for you. You've got school tomorrow anyway. And Aunt Alice said that in English we're doing about Romeo and Juliet, your favourite. Get a good sleep, I'll be here" she said, as she kissed my forehead, still stroking my damp hair out of the way of my face and then singing my lullaby.

"Thanks mom. G'night." I whispered.


	3. Going Back Home

C hapter 3. Going back

Almost three weeks had past since my nightmares came back, almost every night I've been woken up by my muffled screams, my mom there beside me every time I had one, soothing me to get me to go back to sleep.

School was great though, I had made some friends; Allana, Imogen, Chloe and some boys (that my father wasn't too pleased about) named Ollie and Joshua. And everything seemed to be going okay, except the guy I met on my first day – the god-like one, barely knew I existed...

After what felt like an eternity, I got back home on my third Friday at school. My Mom and daddy were through the door first, and my dad turned to my grandmother

"Yes, I think that would be lovely. Nessie would love to see him again"

My head jolted up, "What's up Daddy? Who we going to see?"

"Well Renesmee, because you've been doing fantastic at school. And the weathers going to be sunny around here, how would you feel going to see your grandfather in Forks? Maybe go see Jake and the pack at La Push if you would like love?"

I panicked, and looked at mum she quickly sprang her shield around me. Thank goodness I was safe. "Um, yeah dad that'll be great. I don't think that I will see the pack though. They aren't very happy after I broke the imprint though...." I trailed off. When we left Forks, it was because of Jacob. His stupid ways. I'd told my family, rather me and my mum said that it was because we felt uncomfortable around the pack, after I told, well screamed at Jake that I didn't love him, and thought he was sick.

"Well okay Nessie, up to you. I think you should give Jake a chance though, I mean I know you didn't like the idea of the imprint, but it's not his fault" Of Corse, after Jacob "helped save" mom giving birth to me, Edward was very fond of Jacob... if only he knew the truth.

"DAD! ... I DONT WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT. YES I'D LOVE TO GO TO FORKS BUT I WILL DEFFINATLY NOT GO TO LA PUSH" I screamed, running into my room, my eyes began to well up.

My dad began to move at human pace after me. "No Edward, leave her, I'll talk to her..." I heard my mom say from downstairs, she came running up after me, and sat down on the bed next to me.

"Nessie love, want to go for a walk? Abit of privacy... "She said, holding out her hand.

"Thanks mom. " I replied, grabbing her hand, as she pulled me onto her back, she opened my bedroom window and jumped out. The breeze on my face was refreshing as we were in mid-air. She put me onto the floor and we began walking slowly into the forest. I hadn't been here since the day we first moved here. It was like me and my mums own kind of meadow, like the one she had with my father in forks.

"Nessie, darling." She said, sighing.

"Mom, I... I just can't keep lying to them. Dads going to take Jacobs side until he knows the complete truth. I want to tell him, but I... I can't bear telling him. You know how Dad, and well, the whole family are; they're so protective over me. If they found out now, then I'd never have a moment alone. And Jake would properly be.... Dead" I spat out the last word.

"I know hun. Come on. Sit down" she said, pausing at a spot in the sunlight. I sat down and I looked at mom. She looked beautiful, inhumanly beautiful, her skin dazzled like diamonds. She smiled at me.

"You know ness, I miss these talks. We had them every night back in Forks, and then that... scum" she spat out. "Had to ruin it. You've been so quiet lately Renesmee, it's not like you. I think you should tell your father. Get it into the air."

I sighed; I knew that I would have to tell him soon. It had been five years since the attack. Since he had ruined my mind, my way of thinking, my trust of anyone.

Five years ago my life had been perfect. We were living in Forks, and Jacob was by me, all the time – we were inseparable. He even slept in the same room as me. I had the mind, and body of a teenager and loved Jacob. I thought the rest of my existence was planned out then, as soon as I was old enough me and Jake would get married, have a happy life... when we moved, Jake would move too. Grandpa was so pleased that we had both found happiness. He didn't want Jake to be heartbroken for the rest of his life like he has been when my mom chose my dad instead of him, so when Jake chose me, and I wanted him back, he was over the moon. Almost all the time we were both over at grandpa's, he knew something weird was with the Cullen family, and his daughter but as Grandpas ways were, he didn't really care as long as we were happy and alive. But one night changed it all.

Sam and Emily were getting married, July 18th, a lovely hot day, but still hazy enough for us to go out. They were having the ceremony on the la push beach, everyone turned out with tuxes or beautiful dresses on. Emily had asked me and my mum to be bridesmaids, aswel as her niece Claire and she also asked Leah- who accepted. We had the most gorgeous blue dresses to wear, and her wedding was amazing. As the sun began to set, we headed up to a restaurant near Billy's house, called "Green Fishers" and danced for hours. My mom and dad looked so graceful on the dance floor when the slow songs came on, and Jacob asked me to dance, I accepted and we began, he wasn't much of a dancer, and was a lot taller than me, I felt protected...

As the night went on, Jacob got more and more energy, he fell over a few times, it was so weird of him – he had perfect balance, he was a werewolf of course. Then Seth came over he explained that Jake had had a few, well ALOT of alcohol. And suggested we take him back to his house. I asked my parents, dad said he'd take him but I reassured him I'd be fine, I was sure Billy had gone back to his house earlier anyway. When me and Seth had finally got Jacob back home, we sat him on the settee, and Jacob began snoring lightly, I told Seth I'd be okay there on my own, and he went back to the party. About an hour later Jacob woke up, he was in a foul temper, I got worried – I'd never seen him like this before. He started screaming at me, telling me I was his and I didn't deserve him, that I was a slag and calling me loads of names. My eyes welled up with tears, and I tried to run out. He grabbed me – really hard around my wrist, breaking it and carried on hitting me. I thought this was it. And then my mom came. She almost took Jakes head off. And swore if he came near us again, he'd know about it.

After the first time in 5 years, I thought about the situation properly, I never had wanted to, but now I had to face up to the facts. I was going downhill, into depression.

It started getting dark, and my mom carried me back to our house. Everyone was doing their own thing, Emmett and Rosalie were cuddled up on the sofa watching football with my father; jasper, Alice and Esme were out hunting and Carlisle was in his study. I said hi to everyone, and went upstairs, making the excuse that it was late and I was tired, everyone believed me.

Dad followed up after me a minute later. I was hoping mum still had a shield around me, I tried not to think of anything, and instead I recited times tables in my head – Alice had taught me it to stop my father knowing anything. He stood over my bed, a confused look on his face. "Ness, are you okay? I didn't upset you did I baby? "

"No dad, it's just me being silly...I'm fine honest, just abit tired"

"198 x 69 is 13662, 198 x 70 is 13860... Keep going ness" I thought.

"Well okay then Nessie, goodnight baby" he said, kissing my forehead and then walking towards my door, he paused and turned around

"Renesmee, you still up for forks?"

"Yeah sure dad, just no Jacob okay, I... hurt him enough" I said, almost whispering.

"Whatever you want hun, night Renesmee, sleep my beautiful child" my father said, before shutting my door.

I laid there, contemplating what would happen this weekend, would Jacob arrive – perhaps not with my mum threatening to rip his head or anything other body part off...


	4. Forks

_**NOTE:**_ this is UPDATED, i added part **B, **it begins with the * next to it..

PLEASE REVIEW

Disclaimer; i own nothing unfortunately.

* * *

Chapter 4-Forks

Saturday morning came, and like dad had predicted- it was bright sunshine outside. I'd woken up early, and instead of disturbing anyone with whatever they were doing, I just clambered into the bathroom. I took a quick shower and then brushed my teeth. I walked into my room, with a towel draped around myself and there lying on my bed was a fresh set of clothes perfectly laid out, all brand new with the tags still on. I really was one of the most spoilt people alive, definitely the most spoilt half breed, and had one of the most fashion-obsessed aunt in the entire world. Within half an hour I was ready to go, smiling at myself in the mirror "come on Renesmee, you'll be fine" I whispered to myself. I turned round to pick up my bags when Alice was sat on my bed.

"You look beautiful Nessie, that blue sweatshirt I bought you really brings out your eye colour darling" she said, smiling at me.

"Thanks Alice, I really don't deserve all this though. And thanks for picking everything out." I said, smiling back

"You're okay love, and I'd of bought it for anyone. Couldn't let you lot pick your own clothes out anyway, you'd be wearing a rainbow top and polka dot shorts with bright lime and pink shoes"

"More like Emmett would!" I said, correcting her, in hysterics.

"that's true, he did last summer when me and jazzie went away..." she paused, thinking about it, and bursting out laughing; she continued, "Well I only came up to tell you your mom and dad are waiting downstairs for you"

"Thanks, I'll be two minutes, blue or white headband Alice?" I asked, picking two headbands up.

"Blue love, it'll go with your jumper. Bye baby, have a good time. I love you" she said, giving me a quick hug before dancing off down the hallway.

I put the headband on, looking in the mirror once again, and smoothed down my hair. Picking up my bags I noticed there was a note underneath, I unfolded it and inside was beautiful in scripted writing, must be Alice...

"Renesmee, do you think you can keep a secret like that from me...

I'm not that stupid. 'Freaky fortune teller' and that, I'll speak to you when you get back.

And no, I won't kill that mongrel...YET.

And don't worry. I'll do my times tables in my head when your fathers near.

Love you, and take care

A. X"

"CRAP. CRAP. CRAP." I thought. My heart was pounding, but how? How would Alice find out?

"Renesmee, hurry up! They'll be more people soon! You know how your father gets with being a slow driver" my mom shouted up, abit louder than necessary.

"Coming mom." I shouted back.

I crumpled the note up and shoved it into my pocket, then closed my door shut. Running down stairs, I shouted to my other family members who were upstairs;

"Goodbye Jazzie, Bye Rose, Bye Alice, Bye Emmett – remember, let Alice dress you"

"Well I might just walk around all weekend in a pink flowery dress" Emmett answered

"Seriously?" I said, stopping in the middle of the stairs, laughing

"Renesmee, he's off shopping with me tomorrow. No way am I off out with a man in drag" Rosalie said laughing, I heard her punch Emmett

I laughed "hmm, well he looks like that normally Aunt Rose" I said, chuckling... I best run before he gets me.

I ran to my daddy, hiding behind his back, it looked like Emmett had given me a second head start but he was already play fighting with my dad trying to get to me

"Oi! No fair, she gets help. I'll get you next time Nessie bear. And you, Edward Cullen... you have the freak advantage! Jasper...!" Emmett mumbled and then looked towards the stairs.

"Two minutes Em." Jasper called back

Emmett chuckled, he knew that even with Jaspers experience with fighting, and all the techniques he knew, Emmett still had the advantage that he was stronger and properly could win. I wish I could have seen the fight, it was so funny watching them squirm about and normally jasper would just end up tickling Emmett and he'd be flat out laughing uncontrollably and Jasper would win.

Alice danced her way through my father and Emmett,

"Actually Emmett, jasper wins the first round. Ha!" she said, grinning through her teeth. I heard a low chuckle from upstairs in Jasper and Alice's room. Well Uncle Em wasn't going to have the last laugh this time.

Emmett walked off towards the garden, mumbling "Dumb stupid bloody physic always having to ruin my fun, ill show her. Stupid bloody jasper. Newborns, I could handle them. I bloody did." We all giggled in sync with each other.

Then my mom intertwined her fingers with my free hand, and led me out of the door, my dad spoke to Carlisle and then quickly followed behind, I opened the door and climbed in, whilst my parents got in the two front seats.

"Only an hour or so love" my father said, smiling back at me through the mirror.

I smiled back and rested my head on the side of the car.

I woke up mostly from the stiffness of my body, I was really uncomfortable. As I opened my eyes and looked out of the Volvo, I noticed the vast greenness surrounding me. The rain was dropping off the thick leaves on the evergreen trees and puddles were formed on the ground and paths ... must be in forks.

"Hello sleepy head" my mum said, turning around and smiling at me.

"Hey, we in forks?" I asked, yawning

"Yeah baby. About 2 minutes then we're at grandpas" my daddy informed me

Two minutes later, on cue we were at my grandfather's house. It hadn't changed at all, except some flower pots outside, a woman's touch I thought; Sue.

Sue and my grandpa had started living together a year after I was born and my mum was changed, Grandad thought that with sue basically living on her own, what with Seth and Leah always out, that she should move in with him. She accepted, and Seth came with her; moving into my old room whilst Leah got her own place near Billy's house in La Push. Sue and my grandfather were really happy and are such a brilliant couple, my mum loved the fact her dad had someone and so did Sue after the tragic ordeal with her husband Harry.

"Bella! Nessie !" my granddad said, his smile beaming at us, giving us both a long hug.

"Hey Edward" he shouted to my father who was grabbing our bags out of the back of the car, my dad just gave a wave with his free hand, smiling.

"Hey dad, good to see you, looking as handsome as always I see," my mum said, laughing at Charlie.

"Yeah, you too Bells, you never seem to get older you know..." he replied, thinking to himself.

"Anyway, Seth's gone to stay at Billy's the weekend, seen as he's on his own all the time now. So you and Edward can have your old room, and I've set up a bed downstairs for little..." he looked at me, "or should I say, big, grown up Renesmee" she said, shaking his head in confusion.

Last time I had seen my Grandpa and been into forks was when we'd moved from Astoria to the new house, about a month and a half ago. The only reason we'd moved there was after my attack, I wanted to leave soon as, and seen as we'd most definitely outstayed Forks, with Carlisle attempting to get away with being a 30 something year, it wasn't possible for much longer so it was the best time to get away. But it was hard for my mom, being so far away from her dad, it was about 4 and a half hours in the car, and my mom got upset frequently. So we moved to where we are now, Port Townsend to be closer, but still far enough away from that MONGREL.

"Hang on, whys Billy on his own dad?" my mum asked, putting her belongings on the kitchen counter. My head shot up, listening carefully

"Oh shoot, I forgot to mention Bells, When you moved to Port Townsend, Jake was about to come into our house and then he saw Nessie in the kitchen. He's been really upset since Nessie broke up with him and he went to Billy's and had a really big argument with his father and left. He speaks to Leah most days, he lived in Vancouver and she said he's somewhere near Seattle around about the same time you moved the Port Townsend..."

**** I stared at my mother; she mouthed the words I got your back...

I knew I was safe with my thoughts, she was so amazing at the whole shield thing now, she frequently let my dad see into her thoughts it was more to keep my fathers mind at rest ; he was so protective over me and my mom, which I loved in a way.

I was caught off guard when my mom asked why he was there, my grandpa answered quickly whilst switching the kettle on, "new love interest" he simply said.

WHAT? I thought, after all the hassle he gave me he doesn't deserve a happy life.

"Oh.... okay then." My mum answered, "I'm off to put these bags upstairs, Edward can you help me please" she said, as my dad came through the door.

"Sure Hun" he said, and then glanced at me, confused.

I sat, exhausted on the couch, I really didn't know why, I'd just slept for a couple of hours in the car. I was worried though, running a million questions through in my head. Jacob had told me all those years ago when he explained the imprint thing that it could NEVER be broken, that's why I stayed with him for so long – I felt sorry for him in a way. So why had he another girlfriend? And why was he so close to where we were living?

The weekend pasted and I had a great time, I tried my best not to think of Jacob, and if he was stalking me, or just coincidently he was nearby to where we lived.

On Saturday, we all went to the cinema to watch Fast and furious; it was okay I guess, grandpa and dad loved it but me and mom just giggled most of the way through at how excited dad was getting at all the fast cars, then near the end we had a popcorn fight, we all walked out of the film looking like there was an explosion of popcorn into the cinema, we got a few stares which weren't helped by my dad grinning at the passing people; they automatically took a step back, which made daddy smile bigger. If Alice had of seen us, we'd of been killed in seconds; she hated seeing people so untidy, I chuckled to myself.

On Sunday we went for a picnic near where Daddy used to live, it was such a beautiful surrounding; strong smelling, vibrant flowers everywhere and a thick blanket of trees everywhere you looked, it was like a scene out of a movie. Mom and dad tried to eat some food; they looked pretty disgusted about it. But I was happy and content that we were having such a good time. Mom asked grandpa about her mum Renée a few times, and he said that her and Phil were happy living in Jacksonville still, and mom agreed to go down there soon, with my dad and me. We were sticking to the story that I was my dad's niece, and my mom and dad died a year ago.

By Sunday night, I felt like the old me, the happy Renesmee that was such a carefree child once before. And my mom and dad looked like they'd had a well deserved break, we stopped at my grandpas until about 6 having a massive tea that sue cooked, and the whole pack came round to greet us. Everyone was more than fine with me, and hated Jacob for what he'd done, they all had known and swore not to speak to him again, that was also another part of the reason why Jacob had left; I found out from Quil and he mentioned that they had kept my grandpa out of it. After the big meal we said our tearful goodbyes and put our belongings in the car and drove home.

It was an amazing weekend but as we got in the car I started to feel a wave of depression coming back, I knew that the closer we got home, the closer we were to Jacob...

___________________________________________________


	5. Strange Goings On

PLEASE REVIEW :D

* * *

Chapter 5 – strange goings on.

By Monday morning I was feeling refreshed and ready to go to school. I cheerfully leaped out of bed, and danced my way into the bathroom, I was feeling so happy and cheerful this morning, I really didn't know why.

As usual, when I walked out of the bathroom a new set of clothes were there waiting for me, laid neatly on my bed. I smiled to myself, and then remembered Alice she knew my secret. Me and my mom's secret.

As if on cue, once I'd got dressed she came into the room, Alice sat on my bed and smiled. Stupid damn pixie, I thought to myself.

"Renesmee, I assume you got my note" she said, staring into my eyes, it wasn't a question – more of a statement. "Well, we need to talk tonight. I've already told your mom and dad I'm taking you shopping, the wardrobes are looking abit bare" she said, giggling in a bell-like laugh.

I sighed; "Alice, the wardrobes are packed in, you couldn't possibly get any more clothes into them."

She giggled again, "Rosalie wants some clothes for college, there's a dance soon. And anyway, I have more wardrobes that I bought the other day"

"I don't know how jazz puts up with you" I said, smirking.

"Oh, I know how..." she said, trailing off with a big grin on her face. Urgh, I really DIDN'T want to know.

"Well Hun, I'll let you get ready, be down in five minutes though. Everyone's ready to go"

I picked up my maths book from the floor, shoving it into my bag and headed downstairs.

School dragged on, as always everything was the same; except that there were two new girls, called Melanie and Kayla - twins. They seemed pretty quiet and I thought I'd introduce myself, after that we were inseparable. They both sat with us at dinner and didn't think my rather large and un-imaginably beautiful family were strange at all, I was impressed. My dad seemed to like them too; he smiled contently at my mom and then looked at them every couple of minutes. Alice non-stop talked to them about clothes and fashion. I'm sure that they were all going to get along fine, thank goodness.

By the end of the day, I'd learnt a lot about both of them. Kayla told me about why they moved; her family had lived in California all her life, and her mom, aswel as her and her sister Melanie had loved it there, but her father wasn't keen on it. Her mom, Susan sadly died a year ago of cancer, and since then, none of them were happy living in a place where they had so many memories of their mom, so her dad decided they were going to move to a small town, to get away from all of it. I felt like I'd known Melanie and Kayla my whole life, they were so open with me, I felt so guilty that I couldn't- but I told them SOME things.

When the bell rang, I was so glad; I hated gym so much- especially as we were doing volleyball. So I literally ran out when we were told we could go, I grabbed my belongings and headed for the door, I heard Melanie shout to me; "Ness, you want to come round to ours tonight?"

DAMN STUPID PIXIE, I had to go shopping with Alice. "Sorry Mels, I got to go shopping with Alice, um, what about tomorrow?"

I saw the sparkle in her eye disappear. Oh no, had I hurt her feelings on the first day of making a proper friend. "Oh, well Dads not going to be in until late tomorrow, you know how the late shifts at the hospital are," She replied.

"Oh well, do you and Kayla want to come to mine?" oh no, what had I said? How could they come back to mine with a house full of vampires. STUPID, STUPID RENESMEE!

"Yeah sure. Thanks Nessie! Well I best get going I need to find Kayla before she gets lost..." she paused, "...then again, I doubt you could in this place" she said, laughing. I saw the gleam in her eye return.

"Love you ness, see ya" she shouted to me, before running out of the doors.

I slowly walked to the car, well a slow pace for me. Everyone was waiting in the car except Alice; she danced over to me and gave me a massive hug

"Oh thank you Nessie, a new friend, well two actually, oh wow. This is going to be great. We can have a huge party and sleepover on Friday. And we can dress each other up – well I can. And make-up. Oh wow Renesmee, Thank you so much!" she said, rambling on.

"Calm it Alice, you're like a kid that's just got a new toy"

"Well I am getting more clothes in about an hour" she said, eyes glistening.

I just sighed and got into the Volvo.

We got back home in record time, Alice was constantly bugging dad all the way, begging him to go faster so we could get home. Alice dragged me into the house, and pointed upstairs; "Quick. Change. Now. Clothes, upstairs." She said in almost a squeal.

I walked upstairs, slowly just to annoy Alice and got into my room, there on my bed was a set of clothes; a denim mini, tights, ballet pumps and a pale pink tank top. I changed quickly as I thought that the quicker we go, the quicker we get back home and its over with plus I wanted to hunt. Then I walked into my room, and headed towards my drawer to get my mobile phone, but it wasn't there...

"Mom, do you know where my phone is?" I shouted down, louder than necessary.

"Darling, it's in your draw- where it always is." She replied, she sounded like she was in the music room with my father

"No it isn't, it's not there..." I trailed off.

"Well I don't know Renesmee, just go without, Alice has hers, you'll be fine baby" she replied.

That was strange. I never ever had lost my phone. I knew exactly where it was, everyone knew that I didn't like going somewhere without it.

Shopping dragged on for hours, we trailed into about a million shops and I never thought it was going to stop, we must have gone back to the car about 8 times now with our arms filled with carrier-bags and the more filled up her yellow Porsche was, the more happier Alice got – her grin was seriously scaring people off, they looked at her like she was from a different planet and people automatically took a step back when she walked her way past them.

I told Alice after about 3 hours of constant shopping that I really needed a drink, just an excuse to sit down and rest my feet.

"Oh crap. Forgot you was a half human" she said smiling at me

"Yes, always forget about the human; come on Auntie Alice, drink now please!" I whined.

It worked, we went to this fancy cafe and she ordered me a burger- rare as possible obviously, and some water. After I munched the disgusting food down I whined at her again to go back home. Her expression dropped. VISION? I thought.

"Alice? Alice you okay" I asked.

About 2 seconds later she looked at me with a worried look, "Nessie? It went dark – I couldn't see anything. Like how I used to get with you, and ja- Well it doesn't matter anyway..." she paused looking at my horrified expression.

"You know what I mean baby" she continued.

A couple of years after I was born, Alice had worked a way to see the future around me, we all don't have a clue how it worked but suddenly one day she could see things that involved me. None of the future was mine exactly, but things that involved me. The only thing she couldn't see was werewolves. Oh crap, he's back I thought to myself.

"Um Alice, can we go now, I feel abit ill" I lied.

"Baby, you know I'm not stupid. But yeah lets go, you have explaining to do on the way anyway – I don't want you falling asleep on me either" she said, in a rather motherly tone.

"Fine" I whined, and got up out of my seat, grabbing the hundreds of bags next to me.

I knew I had two hours in the car with Alice, there was no way I'd be able to get around her so I knew I'd just have to tell the truth...She'd be careful around my father anyway, and honestly, I knew I had to tell him soon.

After about an hour of complete silence in the car, Alice glanced at me in her mirror.

"So, you going to tell me what this is about?" she asked.

"Do you want the full story? Or can I just pretend to go to sleep... please Alice; I don't want to go through this again"

"Long version and I know baby, just, well if you get too upset I promise I'll pull over" she said, interlocking her cool fingers with mine.

"Right well, you know when it was Sam and Emily's wedding?" I said, turning to face Alice.

"Yes" she said calmly

"Well, Jacob had a lot to drink, and I told mom and dad that I was fine taking him back to his house with Seth. So me and Seth took him home and well, I told Seth I'd be fine with Jacob because he was fast asleep. Seth left, and well, a little later Jacob woke up – he was in a foul temper Alice, I was scared and I didn't why. I could sense something bad was going to happen, but I stayed Alice, Jake wouldn't hurt me, would he?" I said, tears silently rolling down my cheek.

Alice pulled over into an empty car park, and turned to face me, wiping off my tears from my cheek she said, "Do you want to carry on?"

"Yes Alice, I need to get this out, it's been bottled up for so long. Only momma knows" I said, tears welling up inside me.

She nodded at me to continue, holding my hand tighter.

"Well, as I said, he was in a horrible temper. He smashed some stuff and called my loads of names which were so different from Jake, I mean I'd never even heard him swear properly. But he stayed in his human form throughout and he got closer and closer to me. I backed off but then I found I was next to a wall – no escape I thought" I paused, sobbing my heart out thinking about the night.

"He hit me Alice. Hard. And then called me more names and said I never loved him; I was just like my mom – selfish, he said. I asked why but he carried on insulting me. Calling me a slag, saying that I loved someone else. I didn't understand why he was being like that Alice? Why would he suddenly flip?" I asked.

"I don't know hunny, he wasn't being himself. He didn't have the right... Stupid idiotic mongrel..." she growled at the last three words. She soothed my hair, and kissed my cheek.

"And then that's when I realised. I HAD to run for it. Any madder and he's be a werewolf, I'd have no chance... even with half vampire skin. So I ran. Of course he was faster than me, but I was meters from the door, he ran and stood in front of it and I screamed for him to let me go, screaming louder and louder and thrashing away at him-at his hot, rock solid body. He wouldn't listen, he overpowered me. He tore my dress off... and that's when mom came. "I sobbed into Alice's jacket, it was too much.

"Its alright baby, you're here. He isn't going to get away with it. I promise you hun. I love you, its okay" she soothed me.

"I've never been so grateful for someone being there for me you know? Mom came and he just screamed at her, I ran. I ran back to our house and hoped that know one would be in. Know one was, I changed and noticed my hand was throbbing – broken? I thought. I laid there on my bed, desperately wanting my mom to come back, but I thought – what happened if Jake did? I cried more and more. An hour later, mom came back- immaculate condition, she laid with me for abit and said quickly, get changed and that you were all coming back. I had to pretend Alice, pretend that I was just upset because I'd broke up with him. It killed me that. I have nightmares every single night, just like mom did when daddy left before. I'd wake up every night screaming, trying to muffle my voice into my pillow. Mom sat with me throughout. It killed her too, knowing how frightened I was that he'd come back – try again." I paused, being overwhelmed with tears.

Alice just tried to soothe me, stroking my hair and hearing me cry, just trying to calm me down. It took a while, and then she told me we had to get back, I knew she was right. It was 9.30 and it was at least another half an hour in the car.

We got back home, and it was empty.

"They're all hunting baby, come on lets get you to bed" she said, pushing me towards my bedroom, stroking my hair and walking so close behind me.

I opened my door; and I took a step back. What the hell!? I thought.

"What? Oh hell Renesmee, get downstairs now. I'm ringing Carlisle" Alice said in a high pitch voice, grabbing me and running downstairs as fast as she could.

She put her arm round me, protectively and started searching around her but still not moving from the spot next to the front door, she got out her phone from her pocket and rang my grandpas number,

He answered on the second ring, "What's up Alice?" he said calmly

"Carlisle, get everyone back here, NOW!" she screamed and pulled me outside.

"Okay Alice, ten minutes tops, just get Renesmee in the car, whatever it is, keep both of you safe" I heard him say.

She ended the call and dragged me into her car, and pushed the locks down.

"Its okay Renesmee" she said, wiping away my tears.....


	6. Visitor

Hope you like; you know whats happening now :D

PLEASE REVIEW + ADD TO FAVOURITES :D

disclaimer ; i own nothing unfortunately, apart from my characters.

* * *

Chapter 6 – VISITOR

The family was home in about 8 minutes. I was sat shaking in the car, with Alice just holding my hand, whispering "it will be okay" to me. I could tell she was worried for me.

My dad was the first to me, followed by my mom; he made me jump when he put his hand abit TOO hard on Alice's car. Alice opened the door, and screamed at my dad.

"What the hell Edward, I only got this new one last week, it's got a dent in! What the hell? Edward, you're getting me a new one if rose can't mend this, arsehole!" She screamed.

"Alice, bloody hell. Calm, right... What's happened exactly?" my father asked, asking the question to me.

I just burst out crying; my mom reached for me, and pulled her towards her. She stroked my hair, trying to calm me down, "it okay ness, come on baby. What's happened?"

"He's come. Again. He's been in my room" was all I managed to get out.

Alice stared at me; "SHIT!" was all she said.

"WHAT THE HELL RENESMEE, YOU BETTER TELL ME EVERYTHING THAT HAS GONE ON YOUNG LADY. HOW COULD YOU LIE TO ME? ALL OF YOU?" my father screamed at me. He knew. CRAP!

"Dad, please just...let me explain...later. He's. He's come back. For me?" I whimpered.

I put my hand on my moms face, showing her the images of my room. The room was smashed, everything all over the place, and written on the walls in bold red letters were "I'M BACK"

My mom shuddered as I removed my hand from her face to back around my waist – trying to hold myself in one place. My mom hugged me, and dad grabbed my hand and held it firmly; I'd guessed that mom let dad into her mind, moving her shield.

"Well, we got to keep you safe Renesmee" Carlisle said walking closer with his arm tightly around my grandmas waist as she walked closer too.

"What, so keep her locked away. That isn't going to solve anything is it?" Rosalie said in an angry tone, Emmett tightened his grip around her shoulder when my father gave her a glare.

"Well it's obviously that or let her be werewolf bait" Emmett said laughing. Rosalie smacked him hard around the head as he began to laugh. Everyone, except me glared at him, and then turned to see if I was alright.

"He was only trying to lighten the mood" I said, pausing and then made a smile at Emmett, "Thanks Em"

"So what we going to do Carlisle?" my father asked.

"We have to carry on like normal, don't let him affect us. Move Renesmee into another room and make sure she always has someone in the room when she's sleeping. Make sure you lock all the doors and windows all the time." He said in an authority voice, he then looked at me "Renesmee darling, you're going to be okay. But you have to tell us what's actually happened, and I can tell jasper is pretty confused as well"

I moved away from my mom and dad to hug jasper, "I'm sorry jazz, yeah I'll explain. I'm sorry that I've lied to everyone" I said, a tear escaping onto jaspers jacket.

"Its okay little Renesmee, we all love you" he said, soothing me. He took my hand and we walked towards the house. Carlisle, Emmett and my father went first to have a look inside, they were back in less than a minute. They nodded at us and we all walked in and placed ourselves at the big dinner table. Jasper moved my hand and motioned for me to go to the head on the table, I walked slowly looking at everyone's faces. They all looked so confused.

I told them the whole story, about what happened, and why I lied telling them I only said I'd broke up with Jacob because I thought it was a one off. A drunken mistake?

After that, I said I wanted to go to bed. My mom and dad followed me up, tucking me into bed. My dad hummed my lullaby and I quickly fell asleep. But later I woke up screaming; nightmare AGAIN, but my mom quickly calmed me down and dad started humming again and i fell back into sleep.

The next morning was pretty normal, the same routine as always. But when I went into the cafeteria, my family was crowded outside around Alice. I ran as fast as I could in human pace towards them. They all turned around to me, "what's up?" I said, looking at Alice.

Jasper looked at me, putting his arm around my shoulder, "she can't see anything. She's had a vision but it goes black. All she can see in flickers of you, crying. Then it goes black again"

I started sobbing, what did this mean? The flickers obviously mean Jake, don't they? The bell rang and my stomach rumbled a few seconds later, I hadn't eaten anything since the cafe last night. I skipped breakfast this morning because I was late getting up.

I had gym next – another reason why I couldn't cheer up. I was on my own in this lesson, I was so glad. Since last night my family were over protective, about a million times worse than normal. Then it entered my head ... Esme was out today, art exhibition or something. Emmett and Rosalie were at college. Carlisle at work. If I went home, I'd be home alone. No gym, nobody around.

I began changing into my gym clothes, moaning to Melanie and Kayla that I had stomach ache, they said I should go to Mrs. Manton our coach and ask to go to the office, but I said she proberly wouldn't let me. They agreed to go with me and I begged her to let me go to the office, she let me.

Once I got the office, they said I had to ring my mother or father. So I dialled the numbers of my house and it came onto the answer machine, I pretended like esme was there, "Hey mom, I really don't feel well, I got stomach ache please can I come home? "

I paused waiting for her 'answer' "thanks mom, see you soon." I replied and turned to the woman;

"She said I can go." I smiled, and she smiled warily.

"Err, okay Miss Cullen. I assume you'll be back tomorrow?" she said writing something down on the paper next to her.

"Yes sure" I replied. She smiled, and I turned away and practically ran out.

I ran at full speed towards the house, it only took 10 minutes, I was impressed. The running thing was becoming something I loved doing now. I'd learnt to run faster than everyone except my dad, he was the fastiest. I had competitions and bets with Emmett all the time to see who could win; and when I did he's throw a tantrum saying I was cheating. How could I cheat at running?

My mom explained to me that Emmett didn't like losing, and she told me that when she was first transformed that my father had asked her to challenge Emmett to an arm wrestle and she'd won, Emmett was moping around for days. He still won't let anyone talk about it now, and if they do; you know you're going to be the pinpoint for his jokes for the next two weeks. We've all learnt definitely not to do that after he filled Alice's bathtub with spiders.

I knew I had about 2 and a half hours to do whatever I liked, so I began watching a film with a big bucket of sweets on my knee. After about an hour, I heard foot steps from outside. CRAP, Esme's home early I thought. What am i supposed to say, without everyone getting worried and thinking i'm dying or something.

She got closer, and then stopped. Then the doorbell rang. That's funny; know one knew I was home did they? But I opened the door, I screamed and tried to slam it shut but he had his foot there, I screamed again. "NO, NO....PLEASE JUST GO AWAY, leave me alone, please" I screamed...


	7. Confrontation

Hope you like :)

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

disclaimer; i own nothing unfortunately,except my characters.

* * *

Chapter 7 – confrontation.

"WHY...WHY ARE YOU HERE? JUST GO, JAKE.... JUST GO!" I screamed at him as he walked forward slowly towards me, he had a smirk on his face. He must love the fact he was scaring the hell out of me. I really did want to die. This time I would have no way of getting out of it. I'd die in probably a couple of minutes. My life, over.

"Hello nez, long time no see eh?" he said, smirking. How could he call me by that nickname?

"JAKE, PLEASE JUST GO! YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH ANYTHING YOU KNOW. MY PARENTS KNOW EVERYTHING NOW. I CAN'T STAND LIEING ANYMORE" I screamed, sobbing loudly. I could barely breathe, and I was going dizzy.

"Nez, what do you think I'm going to do, kill you? Nope. Wouldn't give you're family that chance; I know for a fact they'd kill me then" he said with a big grin on his face, he walked closer, and I backed up still staring at him.

"Please, just go Jacob. Please, this won't solve anything. Whatever you're planning on doing..." I trailed off, shuddering.

"Nez, I just want to talk to you baby..." he said reaching out to touch my face. I moved quickly back, glaring at him.

"Don't you dare call me Nez, or baby. Ok?" I said, I was getting angrier. Tears were still rolling down my cheek.

"NEZ! I want to talk to you. You're going to be good. And sit and TALK to me. OKAY?" he screamed at me. Grabbing hold of my arms he forced me to sit on the settee next to him.

I thrashed about, "Get off me you creep!" I screamed.

"you want to do this the easy way or hard way baby. Sit on the settee. Or I will do something I will probably regret" he said, warning me.

Ness, just do it I thought to myself. Hopefully if I stay for long enough then everyone will come. Rip his head off. "Fine" was all I could get out.

I sat on the settee; he leaned in, and kissed my cheek. I felt physically repulsed by him.

"Now listen Nezzie bear. I've come to say that I'm sorry for before. I was drunk, paranoid, and everything else. I love you nez, more than anyone knows. I just want another chance; I mean I know your family will hate me now, but me and you can go away together. I love you so much Nezzie bear." He said, pleading with me. I felt more sick now, and scared. What could I say without angering him?

"Jake. You have a girlfriend. You... you can't just come here and expect me to just go with you. I don't love you, never have properly. I'm sorry, but it's just not going to happen." I said, I hoped I'd done it subtle enough.

"No, Renesmee. She means nothing! YOU DO LOVE ME. YOU DO. YOU KNOW YOU DO. YOU HAVE TO. RENESMEE, YOU LOVE ME!" he said, almost reassuring himself. He was getting right up in my face now.

"YOU. DO. LOVE. ME." He said, close up to my face. He kissed my forcefully, and put his arm securely around my waist, not letting me go. I couldn't get free, I thrashed my way out but it just seemed to make him try harder, kissing me longer and longer. I sat their motionless after a while, tears streaming from my eyes. I HAD to get him off me; I kicked his leg hoping it would work. He flinched, and moved his lips away from mine.

"Did you like that? I mean I did" he said smirking.

"No, you creep. You can't kiss someone if they don't want to be kissed" I said angrily.

"I did to your mom" he said laughing

"Creep" I said, getting up off the settee.

He stood up too, and grabbed my wrist, "Renesmee, sit back down. Baby, sit down" he said pulling me towards the settee.

I sat down quickly, my wrist was killing me. It hurt so much. Broken yet again? Then his phone rang, he took it out of his pocket, still looking at me. He answered it, and I heard a voice on the other side; "Jake baby, you coming home soon?" it must have been his girlfriend.

"Laura, I'll be home soon okay!" he shouted down the phone rudely.

That's when he turned away for a second. I grabbed his phone and ran. Ran so fast, I knew he'd be behind me. But I was really fast too now.

"LAURA, LAURA YOU HAVE TO HELP ME. RING MY PARENTS. GET THE NUMBER OFF LEAH. PLEASE LAURA. HE'S COMING AFTER ME. HE'S GOING TO GET ME." I screamed hysterically, sobbing loudly.

I ran and ran; I really didn't know where I was going, into the town. Run towards people. School would be ending in fifteen or so minutes.

I was running along a road for about two minutes when I saw a figure in the distance, I had to slow down. I began running just abit faster than human pace, when is saw who it was; Tom... the god-like gorgeous one from my first day. I spoke to him most days we were quite good friends now.

I ran into him. "Tom, you have to help me" I sobbed standing next to him.

"Nessie, what's up darling, what's happened?" he said, looking confused and worried. I must had looked a state, my hair was a mess with my hair coming out of my ponytail, my mascara was down my face from all the crying and my top was stretched out of position, my jeans had mud on them somehow and I had blood near my wrist; Jacob must of cut my arm or something when he'd grabbed my arm.

"It's Jacob. This boy. He's after me. We have to go, quick. Find Bella" I said, sobbing still, looking around everywhere.

He could see I was scared, I saw the worry in his eyes. He took my hand and we ran.

"My cars just around here, its okay Nessie. Whatever has happened, you'll be fine" he said, gripping my hand tighter.

About a minute later we arrived at his car, a beat up blue land rover. He opened the passenger door for me, letting go of my hand. I got in and shut the door, he ran round to his door and got in

"Um, Tom. Have you got a cell phone? It'd be easier to ring. I don't want them going to the house." I said, shaking.

"Yeah hun." He said, smiling. He handed over his phone and I dialled my mom's number.

After two rings she picked up, "Hello, Bella Cullen is speaking?" she said.

"M-Bella, its me, Ness. Don't go to the house. Jakes back. I've just ran" I said, tears started rolling now my cheek again. Tom lent over and wiped them with a tissue, and I smiled at him and mouthed thanks.

"Nessie, are you hurt? Who are you with? Is he near you?" my mom screamed in a worried voice, I could hear my dad growling in the background.

"I'm okay. I think my wrist is broken. I don't know where he is. And I'm with tom, we're...." I paused, and looked at tom

"Where are we?"

"South of your house. About five minutes away from school" he replied in an almost angel like voice, he was gorgeous.

"did you hear that Bella? Should we meet you at school?" I asked.

"Yes, and Nessie- it'll be okay baby. We'll... sort him out" she replied.

"Bye. We'll be there in five minutes" I said, hanging up the phone and passing it to Tom.

"Nessie, can I ask something?" tom said, turning to face me as he started the engine.

"Yeah, go ahead..."

"Is that your ex or something?"

I blushed. "Something like that. I'll tell you later, I promise. Thank you, by the way."

"No problem" he simply replied, and held onto my hand again.

We were at school in 5 minutes exactly. My mom, dad, jasper and Alice were stood outside my dads Volvo. All with really worried looks on there faces.

"They look like they're about to murder someone" Tom joked before letting go of my hand.

"Wouldn't want them thinking anything" he said, turning to smile at me.

Yeah, not like anything would, I added mentally.

Tom pulled over and i got out of the car, and cradled my wrist – it was throbbing, hard. My mom ran over to me whilst my dad walked over to Tom. My mom just pulled me into a tight hug, i heard dad talking to Tom;

"Thank you, for looking after Renesmee. Err, do you know where he is Tom?" he asked.

"I don't know, I saw Nessie running, i was walking down the path, about 5 minutes in the car. She said she'd run from her home or something. So i guess he'll be around there. Edward – what's going on?" Tom replied.

"Long story, sorry... we will explain some other time but we really have to find Jacob. He's not going to get away with this" my father said, almost growling.

"As long as you don't like, suck his blood" Tom joked.

My mom and dad laughed hysterically, Tom looked abit confused at why they found it so funny. He looked over at me and i just shrugged. Inside i was giggling – if only he knew!

"Thanks anyway Tom, we really have to go. Um, Renesmee... i don't think you should come with us..." he said, facing Tom and then turning around to me.

"Um, okay... we're should i go then?" i asked, confused.

"You can come to mine. I promise we'll keep you safe Nessie" Tom butted in, looking at my father for permission.

"I trust you Tom, but please – look after her. Nessie, you got our number. Ring as soon as okay. Take Bella's phone and ring me if you need ANYTHING" he empathised at the last word, and then gave me a long hug.

I hugged my mom and then waved at Alice and jasper who were waiting patiently next to the car. Jasper looked really anxious, i really felt sorry for him sometimes.  
My family got into the car and drove off fast. Tom went and held the door open of his car for me, and we slowly drove back to his house. He lived about ten minutes away from school so it wasn't that bad a drive. He lived in a little cottage in a big field, it was a gorgeous house. He told me that he lived with his dad and step mom, his mom lived in Florida with his sister- they preferred the jet style kind of life whereas him and his dad were move down-to-earth people, i agreed.  
____________________________________________________________________

Okay,i know its a rubbish way to finish it, but my laptop has like broken- well the space bar LOL  
and ive had limited time on the home computer, so i've ended it there for now.  
bNEXT CHAPTER/b -- you will find out whats happened - im writing it in bella or edwards POV + then i'll say whats happened between Tom + Ness ;)

**PLEASE REVIEW  
ADD ME TO YOUR FAVOURITES :)**  
xo


	8. Finding Him

Chapter 8 – Finding him. (Edward POV)

I knew from the minute we got a call from Alice last night that my family were hiding something from me. Something big. But I never realised my wife and child were hiding such a major thing from me. That stupid idiotic mongrel, no – I don't even think that covers words of hatred towards him. He was scum. Hurting my daughter like that, oh he'd pay, too right he would.

It's funny how a phrase can completely change your views for someone "Jacob's back, he will hurt her AGAIN" Alice thought. I knew something was up. Then she had a thought in her head- it was of Renesmee crying and Jacob laughing next to her, hitting her hard- I flipped, why the hell hadn't anyone told me? Didn't I have the right to know? And who knew exactly? It seemed to me Bella knew, it was obvious Alice knew...

When Renesmee told me the details, I almost lost it. I contemplated running to forks and killing him there and then. But I knew there was know point, that would give him the satisfaction wouldn't it? Killing him so painfully and easily. It wouldn't be painful enough. I think Emmett had the right idea – torture.

Then today, when Renesmee called, it was like I exploded. I knew we were around people so I couldn't react as I would have liked to, but I wouldn't speak to Bella or anyone until Nessie came. I knew around my daughter I would be able to control my anger better. She was with a boy, he had blonde hair; ruffled and messy and blue eyes, he looked like a typical average teenager. But there was something about him; his thoughts were pleasant about Renesmee, just worrying whether she was okay; nothing vulgar like most of the boys were at this school. Urgh, I hated that. Having dirty creeps staring at my wife and child, thinking of ways they'd get with them and... I just can't think of that. But this Tom was different, he seemed genuinely worried about Nessie, I think I'd get to have some respect for this boy.

Renesmee told me exactly what had happened by her thoughts; I tried to remain normal and stable in my anger, but subtle enough to see that it definitely wasn't the right time to annoy me in the slightest.

Tom walked over to me, cautiously. I smiled, trying to be friendly, "Thank you, for looking after Renesmee. Err; do you know where he is Tom?"

"I don't know, I saw Nessie running, I was walking down the path, about 5 minutes in the car. She said she'd run from her home or something. So I guess he'll be around there. Edward – what's going on?" He replied, worried.

"I hope she's going to be okay. She looked a mess" he added mentally.

"Long story, sorry... we will explain some other time but we really have to find Jacob. He's not going to get away with this" I said, I couldn't contain my anger I let out a growl.

"Man... this Jacob dude must want a death wish if he wants to mess with this lot" Tom thought.

I let out a smile, Tom looked really confused.

"As long as you don't like, suck his blood" Tom joked. "I bet they would" he thought afterwards.

I was in hysterics. I REALLY would like this boy. If he only knew!

I knew I had to shut up as Renesmee shot me an angry look "Dad, don't!" she practically shouted in her head. I stopped laughing and looked at Bella, smiling.

"Thanks anyway Tom, we really have to go. Um, Renesmee... I don't think you should come with us..." I said, turning round to face Renesmee. I didn't want her seeing what would happen in a couple of hours.

"Um, okay... we're should I go then?" Renesmee replied.

"Mine" Tom thought, "You can come to mine. I promise we'll keep you safe Nessie" he managed to speak. He turned round asking for my permission

"I trust you Tom, but please – look after her. Nessie, you got our number. Ring as soon as okay. Take Bella's phone and ring me if you need ANYTHING" I replied, and then walked over to Renesmee giving her a long hug.

"Thanks daddy" she squealed in her head.

I walked over to Alice and jasper that were waiting next to my car patiently. They were both fuming, I could see that Alice was anxious, she still wasn't keen on being close to someone who gave her a blind patch in her visions; jasper was just excited about getting revenge. I shot Nessie a smile; she was worrying about jasper again.

Bella got in the car fast and we drove off once Renesmee and Tom went in the opposite direction.

We got home in a matter of minutes, Esme opened the door and Alice pulled her off into a quiet space I presumed to tell her what was happening. Bella called her father to get Leah's mobile number and jasper went to call Emmett and Rosalie to see where they were. I just sat on the settee, thinking.

I couldn't get that mutt out of my head, what was he thinking attempting to do that do my daughter. My little girl. How could someone even imagine doing something like that?

Bella came off the phone after ten long minutes, she was on the phone with Charlie for about 2 of them, explaining it was an emergency and she had to go, the rest of them were with Leah.

"He's in his wolf form; Leah got Seth and Quill to go look up near ours, about 50 miles away. She said that he was about 100 miles away south east. "Bella said.

As she finished talking I realised the rest of the family were in the house, Carlisle must have come whilst I was thinking. Was I that distracted?

"Edward, I know you're angry, but please just chill" jasper thought to me.

"I can't help it Jazz" I replied, everyone looked round to me.

"Right, so we're setting off now yeah? Esme and Bella, will you keep an eye on Renesmee, the rest of us will go find Jacob yeah?" I said.

"Edward, darling. I have the right to go with you. I'm Nessie's parent too. And besides, Jacob is fami-"she paused, looking disgusted at herself, "you know, history and that" she corrected herself

"Well, we need someone to look after Renesmee, Leah might have tricked us?" I replied.

"You know my own step-sister wouldn't do that. She dislikes him a lot you know. Just obviously not as much as us at this moment" Bella said, reaching for my hand. I intertwined my fingers with hers, and smiled at her.

"I'll stay around that area with Alice and Jasper close. We don't need all of us going up there to find him" Esme said as she looked at Alice.

"Well I'm definitely going; me and my baby want to see this mutt get taken down!" Emmett replied with a laugh.

As usual Rosalie hit him on the head, but said "I do want to see that mongrel get what he deserves after them long weeks with his taking the piss out of me, but me and Emmett will stay a distance away. We'll watch."

"...And help if you need us" Emmett included, winking at me. "Please!!" Emmett shouted in his head.

"Okay Em, Fine." I agreed.

He started cheering, and pretending like he'd scored a touchdown, running around like an aeroplane. God was he ever going to grow up. Everyone laughed at him though.

"Right so Esme keep near Renesmee, but out of sight. Alice and Jasper you go south with us, but keep close to your mother. "Carlisle said, the three of them nodded.

"The rest of you...we'll go south east, and search. Rosalie and Emmett keep a distance though, we don't want to anger him more" he continued.

Bella and Rosalie nodded whilst Emmett just smiled and said "Oh we DO want to anger him...." and then chuckled. Rosalie hit him again, harder than usual.

He shouted "Ow" and Rosalie smiled.

Esme set off first alone after giving us all a hug and saying her goodbyes to Carlisle. Then we set off Carlisle leading and me and Bella running behind, hand in hand. Rosalie and Emmett set off next, running at a slow pace but quick enough to not be far behind us, and Alice and jasper began running later.

We were running for about 10 minutes when Bella spoke, "Abit different than before, isn't it?" she said joking.

"Yeah normally it'd be you on my back, almost throwing up" I said, laughing.

Bell thought for a minute and then burst out laughing "I had a nervous stomach" was all she could manage to reply.

We ran for at least another fifteen minutes when Carlisle stopped, we were in the middle of a large forest. We stopped just in time for us not to bang straight into him and then that's when we saw him.

He was laid under a large collapsed tree, he was in human form now. His legs sprawled out and his eyes were shut. We walked closer and we were meters away. He opened his eyes and smiled...


	9. Revenge is Sweet

Sorry it's taken me AGES to write,

but many things have happened these past few weeks + i've had GCSE exams.

**Disclamer : i own nothing but my characters**

* * *

Chapter 9 – Revenge is sweet (Bella POV)

He really wanted a death sentence wasn't he? I mean messing about with our daughter; I think ANYONE who knew, or didn't know us would know that we're all so protective over Renesmee, my little baby... Obviously Jake wasn't bothered about anything or anyone no more. This wasn't like him, even when he had become a werewolf and was a little bit frustrating and arrogant. My Jacob. My Jacob. I couldn't believe my Jacob would even do this, I mean I know it was years ago – but I couldn't forget it. I wanted MY Jake back...

Suddenly Edward hand got tighter, I looked up. We were in the middle of the forest, I was pretty distracted as usual, I still hadn't got used to the whole vampire thing yet, though I had been glad I'd transformed knowing ALOT about it. And I'm glad I did have a personal word with Carlisle in case he needed to transform anyone else that it hurt so much – well they weren't the words I'd of used...

There laid, underneath a mangled uprooted tree was Jacob. He looked so peaceful, asleep. Like the time when I thought he was a murderer; he looked innocent and young, except this time he didn't look SO innocent, there was a different vibe from him. An unkind, arrogant one. He opened his eyes and stared at us. I could tell Edward was about to flip, I gripped onto his arm, whispering low enough for only him to hear I said "Edward, calm now or we're going away" He didn't move, just exhaled and inhaled a breath.

Jacob moved himself into a sitting position, still on the floor of the woods. "Hello, what a lovely surprise. Hey Carlisle, Bells...Edward." he said, pausing and then saying my husband's name, he let out a murmured laugh.

"DON'T YOU DARE LAUGH" Edward said in a fierce growl.

Jacob laughed again, probably trying to Edwards's patience, it was working. "Oh come on mate, it's only a laugh"

Edward Flipped, he rang toward Jacob and picked him up by the throat, pulling him up to his feet and dangling centimetres above the ground, he let out a growl.

"PUT HIM DOWN EDWARD" I screamed, running forwards to his side with Carlisle.

"Son, this is NOT the way to solve it" Carlisle said, resting his hand on Edwards back.

"I DON'T CARE. THIS SCUM DESERVES IT!" Edward growled. He really did look like a vampire. Jacob let out a laugh

"Come on then Edward, do your worst. Break my neck or something, rip me apart? Oh come on... abit more imagination for me please? I mean after everything with Renesmee... I deserve more imagination" he said smugly, and then winked at Edward.

"DON'T YOU DARE THINK STUFF LIKE THAT JACOB. THAT'S MY DAUGHTER!" Edward screamed at Jacob, forcing the grip around Jacobs's neck tighter.

I don't even think I want to know what he was thinking, I couldn't believe this. My Jacob, the one who'd saved me through my troubles. The one who stayed with me throughout so much, my best friend, my brother, MY Jacob. And now, he was probably about to die. I couldn't stand it.

"I can think my own thoughts thank you. Keep yourself out of my head" Jacob said smugly.

"You're practically screaming them at me" Edward replied.

"So, you going to kill me yet?"

"Not yet. I don't think I'll get as much satisfaction out of it." Edward said, letting Jacob down onto his feet. He was taller than Edward, and almost towered him, but Edward looked fierce, like a vampire.

"So blood-sucker how's the family? Renesmee? That slag doing fine?" Jacob said, winding Edward up.

"MY daughter is fine. And if you EVER call her that name again... you WON'T be living" Edward Replied.

Both of them were glaring at each other, close enough I thought that a fight was going to break out any second.

Then Jacob made the first move... he slammed Edward to the floor with such a force that a human would have broken several bones and a massive bang echoed through the forest. I automatically ran backwards, Carlisle just stood there. Edward got up quickly and ran towards Jacob and threw Jacob towards the nearest tree, it broke off and collapsed with a tremendous thud right next to me. Emmett ran past me a second later; I think it was a couple of seconds later than he would have liked, but he had a huge grin on his face. Rosalie followed, but stopped next to me pulling my away. I just hid my face in her jacket, trying to think past the loud bangs, thuds and random growls every couple of seconds.

"That mongrels getting what he deserves" Rosalie said, muttering a laugh.

I just looked up and screamed at her, "ROSALIE, MY BEST FRIEND AND HUSBAND ARE TRYING TO KILL EACH OTHER. SHUT THE HELL UP" I couldn't believe I had just said that, but I just lost it. I walked away, my head in my hands; but I was going TOWARDS them...

Carlisle tried to pull me away but I just shrugged his arms off me, and ran forwards, towards Edward and Jacob. Emmett watched for a second, waiting to see if I would stop but I didn't, he shouted to Edward something like "Stop Bella's here" I couldn't make out the precise words. They stopped, and Edward had his arms around Jacob, holding his arms around his back like he was under arrest.

I stood there, motionless, with everyone looking at me.

"Are you just going to continue with this carnage? Act like idiots and brawl over this? Edward, we did NOT come here to act like fools and do this. We came to tell him to stay away from Renesmee, and to get answers" I said quietly but looking serious enough for them to know I wasn't someone to be messed with at the moment.

I walked toward Jacob, and he looked up into my eyes. "Jacob. Why? Why do this? You promised me Jacob Black, you promised you'd never hurt" I asked, feeling like I was about to cry, but I knew the guilt trip would work with him.

He could see that moment he'd hurt me more than ever. I think he finally heard the click in his head how much he'd affected everyone, and how badly he had.

He put his head down and muttered "I'm so sorry Bells, can we go back to before Bella. I promise I won't hurt anyone. I miss you all so much"

Edward and Emmett stared at him is disbelief. Edward let Jacobs arms go, and he just let them dangle by himself. He fell to the floor, with his head in his hands.

"Jacob, I'd NEVER forgive you for this" I said abit to kind than I should have, but he was doing the guilt trip back.

"Don't you dare try to make Bella feel like crap Jacob, this is YOUR fault. You're the one that attacked my daughter" Edward said, wrapping his arms around me protectively. He kissed my forehead saying it would be okay.

Jacob got to his feet, and lifted his head up, smirking. I was so confused, he'd just done all that apologising, yet he looked as if he meant nothing. "You really are so easy to fool Bella, you know, I couldn't give a crap about your family. I loved Renesmee, but she was too much like you Bells, too stubborn. Wanted her own way to much, didn't follow all the instructions that were screaming at her. She was... Still IS supposed to be with me. Just like when that bloodsucker left you, you were supposed to end up with me. He didn't love you; he didn't do it for your own good..."

Edward grabbed hold of his t-shirt lifting him up off the floor again, he pinned him up against the tree and glared at him. "You. Don't. Ever. Say. That. Again. DON'T YOU DARE SAY THINGS LIKE THAT WHEN YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!" he screamed at him.

Jacob pushed him back, he had more force than Edward, Edward flew backwards into another tree and yet another one broke off and thudded to the floor. Emmett pulled me back away from them, I just stared at them. I couldn't believe how much he'd changed.

Edward threw Jacob to the fall, and he lay there motionless.

"And don't bother trying to fight when you know that WE will win" he spat out the words.

"Go on. Kill me then. I don't care, bring it." Jake spat back.

"I'm not going to kill you, which would upset Bella. And even after this I know she still cares ALOT for you. If you EVER go near my family again, you will be dead...And yes Emmett your way, torture" he said glancing back at Emmett and me.

I looked at Emmett, and he whispered to me "Practically screaming to him for us to do it my way" he smiled, and pulled me into a bear hug. I laughed strangely, I just couldn't be mad at Emmett.

Jacob got up to his feet, and Edward punched him hard in the face, Jacob just took it. I think he knew that if he reacted he'd get worse.

"That's for hurting my Wife" Edward explained.

He punched him again harder straight in the face again; it looked like his nose was broken. His face was covered in blood. If Edward would have hit this hard on a human – they'd be unconscious for sure.

"That's for hurting Renesmee" Edward explained again.

He glanced at Emmett, and he walked forwards toward Edward and Jacob. Emmett punched his so hard in the face he fell to the ground, not moving. He kicked him in the stomach once, and spat on him.

"And that's for....Um." Emmett said, trying to be clever, he paused, "That's for upsetting everyone. IDIOT" he said, smiling to himself. He looked proud of himself.

Carlisle walked forwards, "That's enough boys, you're going to far now"

Rosalie ran past me and stopped next to Jacob, and looked down at him. She laughed loud that boomed all through the forest. She kicked him in the stomach like Emmett, but she had a 3 inch heels on...

"THAT. You mongrel, is for everything. You come near my family again and it will be a million times worse than that, got it? You scum. Touch Renesmee again, and you WILL regret is so bad. You should be with the rats, you dog." He looked at Edward, and they both smiled at each other.

They all moved away from him, and walked towards me, there smiles disappeared. I guess they were worried about how I'd react. But I just smiled.

I walked towards Jacob, he was a mess. Black and purple bruises were appearing on his face, and it was completely swollen, he looked like he'd broke a couple of ribs.

"Jake. Like Rosalie said, come near my family again and you will regret it. I've had enough of you now. Oh, and your girlfriend knows about everything." I said, adding the last bit in just in case he decided to act all normal with her. His life was a mess now, just like he'd made my babies for the past years.

We walked at human pace for the next mile, with Emmett ranting about how good his punch was – great another thing he'd be going on about for the next 2 months. Rosalie walked next to me, and said sorry to me. I was so shocked, Rosalie just apologised to me? It was so unlike her, but I was glad we were actually getting on finally.

We got back home in an hour or so, Alice and Jasper were curled up on the settee watching some weird film. They both turned their heads when we came in, Alice looked at Emmett and the Edward, "Great Edward, you let Emmett have something to boast about for the next couple of months" she said laughing at the end.

She got up from her seat, and made her way towards me, giving me a big hug.

"You okay Bells?" she asked thoughtfully.

"I'm fine...I just can't believe he's changed so much..." I said quietly.

"It's okay Bella, just forget about him. Renesmee's okay now and she's having an amazing time with Tom. Jakes gone, he isn't coming back Bella. It's all okay." She said, reassuring me.

"I know" was all I could reply.

For the next hour or so I watched the TV with Alice and jasper, it turned out they were watching Moulin rouge, I wasn't really interested in it, but I made Alice happy by sitting with her and holding her hand when she was upset at the end. When the film finished and end credits rolled she let out a sigh and said "Oh my gosh! I can't believe she died at the end. What a shock in the story. It's so unfair!" she moaned on.

"Alice. You've seen that film about 40 times at least since I've lived with you. You know exactly what happens" I explained.

"80 in total" she said smiling.

I just sighed, and went to find Edward, he was playing his piano. His fingers moved quickly and then slowly along the piano, playing the most beautiful song. It was new, nothing he'd played before. He smiled and kissed me gently on the lips, still playing the beautiful lullaby.

"New song" I said, more of a recognition than a question.

"Yes darling. Yours and Renesmee's" he replied, and kissed me again more passionately. He stopped playing and moved his hands around my neck. He stopped kissing me and kissing my neck and moved his hands to stroke my cheek. He looked me in the eyes, and whispered "I love you." I smiled and whispered it back, "More than you know" I added. He just laughed slightly and kissed me more.

After what felt like a couple of minutes Esme entered the music room where we were. She stopped in the doorway, and turned around to go back out. Edward stopped kissing me abruptly.

"Sorry Esme" Edward said, smiling at Esme.

"Sorry to disturb you two, but I was just informing you Nessie's coming home in about 15 minutes."

"Okay, thanks." Edward replied, smiling again.

Esme left the room, and Edward began kissing me again, more passionately, slowly at first.

The next thing I heard was the door open and Renesmee shout "Thanks, see you tomorrow" in a giggly voice. Things MUST have gone well; I automatically put the shield around her.

Edward looked at me, I just smiled. "She's allowed to have her own privacy" I said laughing.

Renesmee skipped into the music room, and stopped when she saw Edwards glare.

"Nothing happened dad..." she said giggling.

"Well you're mom won't let me check, so you're safe... for now" he said, letting out a laugh before opening his arms towards Ness. She ran towards us and wrapped her arms tightly around us both.

"How'd it go mom, Dad?" she asked in a quiet voice.

"Well after that I think he won't mess about with us again." He said, looking at me.

"And just to warn you, ignore Emmett. He'll be bugging ALL of us for the next month!" I said, laughing.

Just then I heard a booming laugh, Emmett walked into the room, and looked at me.

"Oh yes! You got to admit that was an AMAZING punch Bell, I mean at least SOMEONE didn't break their hand this time!" he said laughing again, it shook the house.

"Emmett. Shut. Up. Now" I said fiercely.

"Well, we aren't all dumb humans that think they can beat a werewolf up" he said laughing before leaving. He knew Edward would say something, and I laughed.

"What was that about Mom?" Nessie asked me.

"Nothing baby, anyway shouldn't we get you something to eat." I asked, trying to avoid that subject.

"Ate at toms, Kristen is an amazing cook" she said smiling. "His step-mom" she explained, Edward must have looked confused.

"Well come on then, bed please. You've had a...eventful day" I said, standing up.

Renesmee kissed her father goodnight, and then walked into the living room. She said night to Alice, Jasper, Carlisle and Esme, and shouted goodnight to Rosalie and Emmett who were in the garage.

I followed her upstairs and sat on her bed whilst she got a quick shower and then she came to bed.

"Night Mom. I love you, and thank you for everything." She said, smiling and laying down in bed. I tucked her in and laid next to her, she leant on my cool body and she sighed.

"What's up baby?" I asked, worried.

"Nothing. Just it's all worked out so far. And are you sure that Jacob isn't coming back." She replied.

"I promise" I said, reassuring her.

"Night mom." She said.

"Night my Renesmee. Sleep well, my beautiful girl." I said, stroking her hair.

She fell asleep quickly and I stayed with her, watching her dreams. She slept well, with most of her dreams about Tom...

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW


	10. Trusting Again

New chapter, hope you like !

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**Disclaimer;** i own nothing but my characters, please don't blates copy.

* * *

Chapter 10 – Trusting again (Renesmee POV)

We Got to Tom's house and I looked like it was a picture from a movie. Sited in acres of vast greenness was his house, the driveway was long and bendy, it reminded me so much of my old house in forks... I shook off them memories as the last of them weren't good ones. The house was made from white brick, with pink and blue sweet pea flowers trailing up at the front of the house, it was beautiful.

"You okay Nessie?" Tom said, smiling at me, his blue eyes glistened.

"Yeah thanks" I replied with a smile.

Once we reached the house he cut off his engine and got out and ran round to my side to open the door for me. HE'S SO SWEET! I thought.

"Thanks but... I'm okay you know Tom." I said, thanking him.

"It's fine" he said giving a cheeky grin. My heart almost missed a beat and I had to remember to breathe.

We lead me up to the steps of his house, and rang the doorbell, his step mom appeared. She had an apron on and looked like a typical house-wife. Her long brown hair was tussled into a messy bun, with two pieces of hair dangling freely.

"Hey Tom, Hey...Um..." she said, pausing and looking at me. I must have looked like a right mess!

"Renesmee" Tom said.

"Hello Renesmee, I'm Kristen." She said, smiling friendly. I felt at home in an instant.

She led us through the hallway into the living room and then said waved and walked through another little door- I supposed the kitchen. It was really cosy; the walls were a cream colour and had lots of windows within the room and pictures all over the walls. I began to look at them, when Tom came over to me, he whispered "Hey, what you looking at?" in my ears and I turned around to face him. Our faces were close, and he looked me straight in the eyes and smiled, I smiled back and he leant forward, to kiss me...

"TOM! Does Renesmee want anything to eat; I've just baked a cake for you and your father." Kristen called from the kitchen.

Tom laughed, and moved his head away from mine. "Yes I'm coming!" he yelled back.

I stood there motionless. I didn't get my kiss... hang on – he went to kiss ME?

I felt a warm hand on mine and I realised I had to control my thoughts, I couldn't tell him by accident, he'd know I was a freak.

He led me into the kitchen and it was just as friendly as the rest of the rooms I'd been in. The aroma smelled lovely – even for me. The looked over to the counter on her left and two trays were covered in buns all decorated with white icing and chocolate sprinkles, and next to it were the biggest chocolate cake I've ever seen. "WOW" was all I managed to get out.

"Thanks love. I like to bake and that, keeps my mind occupied." She said with a warm smile.

Tom brought one of the trays over, and I picked a bun off it, he picked one of the largest and stuffed in it his mouth. I ate mine slowly, picking chunks off and biting into it, chewing and tasting every bite.

"Plus, Tom and his dad eat so much!" she said laughing and nudging him

He just laughed once he'd finished his mouthful. I looked at him and laughed, he lifting his chin up, and grinned, smiling ear to ear almost, I couldn't help but laugh harder.

Once Tom had eaten like 4 buns he asked if I wanted to go outside for a while, and I agreed. We walked through the living room and I paused for a few seconds looking at the pictures again. They all looked so professional and beautiful. The first was a picture of Tom, his father, and also a little girl and an older woman – I presumed that they were his mom and sister.

"My moms a photographer, that's me, my mom and dad and my sister Ally." Tom said, his voice sounded upset,

I turned round and said "What's up?"

"I just miss Ally, and of course my mom. But Al is only 7. My mom and dad split up 3 years ago, that picture was taken 3 months before they broke up... I think mom knew it was going to happen. That's why she got that picture..." he said, trailing off.

I leant forward and gave him a hug, I snuggled myself into his warm body.

"So you miss Ally a lot then?" I asked.

"Yeah, I mean ever since she was a baby we had a bond you know? Like, I just couldn't be without her in a way. We weren't like normal brothers and sisters, we rarely had fights and if it was it would be over TV, Al would want to watch Barney or something and I'd want to watch wrestling. She'd win anyway because I'd let her..." he said smiling.

I went and looked at others; one was of him and Ally. Ally had wet hair and in mid scream, Tom was running after her with a water pistol, I began to laugh. I moved to the next one and it was a picture of Tom with his first birthday cake, the next was with Ally and her first birthday cake. Tom walked over and smiled, holding his hand in front of him "Want to go outside?" he said.

I took his hand and he led me outside some patio doors, his garden was really big, almost the size of ours. It had a few trees on the right, and there was a swing. We walked over to it, and he gestured for me to sit on it. I sat down slowly and he went behind and pushed me on it. I laughed hard.

"I feel so young" I said, laughing more.

"Me too." He said, laughing as well.

He didn't push me anymore, just stood at the side and watched me freely swing. I was enjoying the freedom. I barely had any alone time, and this was nice.

When the swing slowed down I got off, and sat on the grass, Tom followed and sat next to me. We both lay down and he put his arm around me. It felt amazing. We sat in silence for a moment – just staring at the clouds when Tom spoke; "Hey Ness, who's this Jake lad?"

"Long story..." I just replied.

"Please Nessie, tell me." He said, sitting up.

"Fine..." I said, sitting up as well. I wouldn't tell him EVERYTHING. But I would try to be as honest as possible.

"Jacob was my boyfriend, back where I used to live years ago. I lived in a town called Forks, where I was born. Jake was my moms best friend from ages before I was born, he was like a brother to her, especially when my dad had to... go away. "I said pausing; thinking about the hurt mom must have gone through.

Tom put his arm round me, and kissed my cheek. My heart skipped a beat, and I felt like I couldn't breathe.

"Um, yeah...Sorry." he said, moving his arm from around me.

"You're okay" I said, smiling and moving closer to him. He smiled back and put his arm back around my shoulder.

"Well, anyway. When I was born, my mom went through some complications with me"

"Were you born early or something? Ally was, and my mom thought she wouldn't pull through, she did though...she's a little fighter" he said interrupting me.

"Something like that." I said, and let out a little laugh

"But the rest of my family looked after me, and I got really close to Jacob when I was little. I grew up with him always around me, and he was ALWAYS there for me, he practically lived at the house. So yeah... I was best mates with him, and when I got older he told me he loved me. We got together and my family were so happy... but one night at his best friends wedding he got REALLY drunk. I'd never seen him like that but I agreed to take him home with one of his friends, Seth, because he was like passing out, and I was worried... Seth had to get back and I said I'd be okay. Jake finally woke up and was really angry... he... well, took it out on me..." I said, unable to finish. My eyes were welling up. Even after having to explain myself so many times in the past few days, it still got to me.

"Are you okay Renesmee" he said, hugging me tight.

"I'm okay. Well basically the end of it is that my mom came. And I just didn't tell my family. They're so protective and I knew my dad would flip..." I said, finishing my story.

"Yeah I could tell by today." He said, smiling at me.

He wiped away my tears and then hugged me again.

We sat in the garden until it got dark. We went into his room and were listening to the radio. Love story came on and I squealed "Oh my gosh, I love this song. Taylor swift is amazing!"

"Yeah, she's cool." Tom replied.

We sat listening to the song, and I sighed in happiness. I felt so safe, so protected with Tom. I really didn't know why. Out of the two of us, I was the strongest, not that he knew...

I looked at the clock and realised it was really late.

"Tom, it's getting late, I'm going to have to go in a bit..." I said, sighing again. I would stay here forever in his arms if I could.

"Yeah sure Nessie." He said, sighing back.

"Can I just do one thing before we have to go though?" he asked.

My head was thinking hard what it could mean. I nodded and he moved closer to me. His soft lips kissed mine slowly.

His head moved away, and he smiled that cheeky grin I loved. I smiled back. He reached for my hand and I remembered to control myself. He pulled me up slowly, I felt dizzy I thought.

The drive back was going faster than I would have preferred.

I knew my dad would be watching out for my thoughts, so before we got within reaching distance of my dads "reading power" I said to Tom "thanks for tonight. I loved it, and I mean that. And just to give you warning, my dad will be outside or something probably, so yeah..." I think he got the idea of what I meant. NO KISSING, damn it.

"Sure Renesmee" he said laughing.

We pulled up, and know one was outside. I was impressed. I knew he'd be listening though, so I put my thoughts onto something else. Tom looked at me, and I nodded.

He kissed me quickly on the lips, his lips were so soft and I felt dizzy again. THINK OF SOMETHING ELSE RENESMEE, I thought.

"Good night Tom, Thanks again" I said, getting out of his car.

"No problem Renesmee, See you later. Bye..." he said, smiling.

He still had the window open so I shouted "Thanks, see you tomorrow" in a giggly voice.

He waved and drove off.

I got into the house and Alice and Rosalie were next to me, smiling

"NESSIE! How'd it go baby? Does he like you? Well I know he does...You happy?" Alice squealed, giving me a big hug, I thought she was going to squash me.

"Yes Alice, I'm happy..." I said in a giggly voice.

Rosalie just smiled and went into the garage.

"Where's Mom and dad, Alice?" I asked, looking around

"Music room" she simply said, before dancing off to sit next to jasper on the settee.

I walked into the room and saw my mom smiling, but my father glaring at me. Crap, what had I thought about?

"Nothing happened dad..." I said giggling.

"Well you're mom won't let me check, so you're safe... for now" dad said, letting out a laugh before opening his arms towards me. I ran towards them both and wrapped my arms tightly around them both.

"How'd it go mom, Dad?" I asked in a quiet voice, I began to worry about what had actually happened.

"Well after that I think he won't mess about with us again." He said, looking at mom.

"And just to warn you, ignore Emmett. He'll be bugging ALL of us for the next month!" Mom said, laughing.

Oh crap. I bet this was dads fault, letting him do something without realising the consequences. That was the whole reason Jasper "accidently" broke the Wii, Emmett was boasting about winning a game of tennis for 3 straight months.

I heard a booming laugh, and Emmett walked into the room, looking pleased with himself. He looked at Mom.

"Oh yes! You got to admit that was an AMAZING punch Bell, I mean at least SOMEONE didn't break their hand this time!" he said laughing again, it literally shook the house.

They punched him? Well, at least they didn't kill him. I mean even after everything he didn't deserve death. Jeeze, I was sounding more like my mom as days went by.

"Emmett. Shut. Up. Now" Mom said fiercely, I guessed she was as pissed off with Dad as I was.

"Well, we aren't all dumb humans that think they can beat a werewolf up" he said laughing before leaving.

"What was that about Mom?" I asked, Confused.

"Nothing baby, anyway shouldn't we get you something to eat." Mom replied, I guessed she was trying to avoid the question; I'd have to remember to ask her another time.

"Ate at toms, Kristen is an amazing cook" I said simply, and then smiled.

Dad looked at me confused so I just simply said, "His step-mom"

"Well come on then, bed please. You've had a...eventful day" Mom said, and then stood up.

I kissed my father goodnight, and then walked into the living room.

"Goodnight Grandpa, Grandma, Alice, and Jazzie" I said, smiling.

And then shouting abit louder than necessarily "Night Rosie, Em!"

I walked upstairs with my mom followed, she sat herself on my bed whilst I got a quick shower, I walked back in and mom was in the same position that she was in when I left, she must be thinking.

"Night Mom. I love you and thank you for everything." I said, smiling and laying down in bed. Mom tucked me in, like a baby and laid next to me. I leant on her and sighed.

"What's up baby?" mom asked, sounding worried.

"Nothing. Just it's all worked out so far. And are you sure that Jacob isn't coming back." I replied, getting worried once I said that everything had worked out.

"I promise" She said, trying to reassure me.

"Night mom." I said.

"Night my Renesmee. Sleep well, my beautiful girl." she said, stroking my hair.

I drifted into sleep pretty quickly. I couldn't stop thinking about Tom though. Did he like me? Well he must of if he kissed me? But then again, he might have done it because he felt sorry or something...?


	11. Something's just don't last forever

Sorry it's taken ages to write. Been extremely busy with exams.

Hope you enjoy. Bit of a cliffhanger :)

PLEASE REVIEW !

* * *

Chapter 11 – Something's just don't last forever

The next morning I felt so happy and giggly. I woke up earlier than usual and danced my way into the bathroom singing at the top of my voice – well it didn't matter, know one besides me sleeps in this house. I came out, still singing and walked into my bedroom.

"You're everything I need and more, it's written all over your face...baby I can feel you're ha-"I sang

"Someone's in a good mood" Alice said, sneaking up on me.

"Alice, can a half-vampire die of a heart attack?" I asked, breathing heavily.

"Probably not...Why?" she asked confused.

"Because I think I almost had one!" I said laughing.

"Sorry" she beamed.

"No problem, best auntie in the whole wide world" I said, hugging her. I really was happy today.

"HEY! I heard that Renesmee Carlie Cullen!" Rosalie shouted from down the hallway.

"Damn it!" I whispered, "Sorry Rosalie! You both are" I giggled.

Alice smiled and then hugged me, "You best get ready anyway. I want to do your hair and make-up today please!?" Alice begged.

"Fine" I muttered, in honesty I actually wanted her to because of...

"RENESMEE CARLIE CULLEN! GET HERE NOW!" My daddy screamed at me. Great, my full name twice today, and I'd only been up less than an hour.

I quickly walked into my mom and dad's room, my dads face was frustrated, I was worried.

"So, you kissed him?" he asked, more of a statement than a question.

"Um. Well...Um..." was all I could get out.

"Renesmee. Just-" he mumbled.

"Edward, she's bound to have. I mean you know what they think of each other. Leave them in peace!" my mom said, sticking up for me.

"Fine." My dad said, sighing. He walked out of the room quickly. I didn't like it when my dad was angry.

"He'll be fine Nessie baby. Just, well it's got to be hard for him to know personal things. Go get ready now, I know Alice is at the door, waiting for you to be her next victim" mom said, signalling to the door.

Alice laughed outside the door, and me and my mom looked at each other and smiled.

I walked out of the room, and Alice just smiled, ear to ear.

"Do your worst" I said, smiling.

"My best you mean" she said, laughing.

She pushed me into my room.

"Right. Nessie, this is your outfit. Casual but abit more ... sexy than usual" Alice said.

"MARY ALICE BRANDON. My daughter best not look sexy!" I heard my dad shouting.

"Subtly." Alice whispered too quiet for my dad to hear.

"SHE WON'T EDWARD. CHILL FOR GODS SAKE!" she shouted back to my father.

I laughed. And she carried on with what she was going to say before my father interrupted

"So, this is your outfit. And once that's on I'll do your hair like this" she said, showing me a picture of a girl with her hair curly, and half up, half down, it looked really pretty.

"Oh, and your make-up...Well don't worry about it. I'll do it nice. You'll look gorgeous Renesmee, like always" she said smiling at me. She handed me the pile of clothes, and walked out of the room, giving me some privacy.

I came back in the room and Alice smiled at me, "What?" I asked, confused and feeling slightly paranoid.

"You look so beautiful and grown up Nessie" she said, still smiling.

"ALICEEEE!" I whined, still feeling paranoid.

"Are you sure this isn't... too much" I said. Alice had dressed me in a gorgeous white dress, black tights and gladiator sandals.

"You'll look amazing Nessie. And no, it's not too much. Tom will love you even more" she said, beaming.

Alice dragged me into her room and sat me on the chair, next to her massive dressing table. She went to her cupboard and came back with 4 make-up bags and about 7 bags full of hair products and accessories... oh gosh, what had I got myself into?

Half an hour went by, and boy was I glad I got up early. We rushed into the car with minutes to get to school. These were the times I was glad we were super fast vampires.

We got to school and my dad was STILL in a mood, he barely spoke to me, my mother or Alice. Alice got out first and then I climbed my way out of the car.

Lots of people turned round from speaking in their groups and looked at me; my father went over to Alice and whispered too low for a human to hear "I. Am. Going. To. Kill. You." He spoke, through his gritted teeth.

Alice giggled and walked over to me "I best go out tonight" she said, smiling.

Kayla and Melanie ran over to me, with big smiles on their faces,

"Oh my gosh, I LOVE your dress" Kayla said, with a squeal.

"wow, Ness. Trying to impress someone?" Melanie said, giggling.

"Um..." I replied. We all just burst out laughing; it was so obvious that I wasn't even going to deny it.

We began to walk to class, I had English first. Tom was in my lesson, sat in front of me. Kayla and Melanie were going on about something their dad had said this morning, I wasn't attuned to their conversation, I was in my own little world; but I knew I had to be careful with my thoughts, my dad already admitted he was going to kill my auntie, well...wanted to.

"Earth to Nessie...!" Kayla said, tapping me on the shoulder.

"Sorry, I wasn't with it. What's up?" I asked, getting myself out of my daydream.

"Toms over there..." she said, looking over her shoulder.

Just as she looked, Tom looked over to us, he smiled at me; that cheeky grin I fell in love with.

I smiled back, and then looked at Melanie and Kayla.

"Has something happened that we don't know...?" Melanie asked, just as confused as Kayla looked.

"Well I had a run in with my ... pretty mental ex the other night." I said, explaining briefly.

"And how does that link in with Tom?" Kayla said, smiling.

"Well, I bumped into Tom. And went to his for abit..." I said, I couldn't contain my smile.

"OH MY GOSH. Nessie you HAVE to tell us everything" Melanie and Kayla said in chorus with each other. It reminded me so much of all the chick flick films I'd watched. They started giggling and looking at each other.

"Fine. Um, I'll meet you tonight or something" I said.

The bell rang, and we entered the classroom. We stood at the front for abit, as I was supposed to be sat at the back whilst Mel and Kayla were seated at the front.

"Great, well I want to know every deet, yeah?" Melanie said excited.

"Okay you three, take a seat please" Miss Barnes, our English teacher said, coming into class with a hand full of books, they looked like at any minute they'd fall off.

Melanie and Kayla took their places and I slowly walked towards mine. My mom was in this lesson, and she was seated at the back, but at the opposite side.

She smiled at me as I walked past her, and I got to my seat. I reached into my bag to take out my pen and book, and then I put my bag down. Tom walked through the door, "Sorry I'm late Miss" he said, rushing to his seat.

We were doing work based on Romeo and Juliet, but it was far too easy for me. I knew my mom liked it as she told me stories a few years ago about how she used to watch it loads with my father, but she also disliked it as it reminded her of my father and Jake; Romeo and Paris. "I realised that it was same as in the book, they fight, and Paris falls." She said, I remember the words clearly the night she told me, almost five years ago.

I was in my own thoughts when I heard movement of people; everyone had turned around to look at me. Oh crap, what had I done, or said!?

"Renesmee, can you answer my question please?" Miss Barnes said in an impatient tone.

"Sorry miss, can you repeat it please?" I said, embarrassed. I could feel my cheeks turning a vibrant red.

"Did Romeo have a love interest before Juliet, and if so; what was she called?" she replied, repeating the question

"Yes he thought he was in love with a girl called Rosaline before he met Juliet, but the minute he saw Juliet he instantly fell in love with her, and out of love with Rosaline. She's also an important part of the beginning half as Romeo see's Juliet whilst trying to get a glimpse of Rosaline and also shows that Romeo fell in love easily." I answered, making me sound as clever as I good.

Miss Barnes stood for a second, taking it all in and then quietly said "Thank you Miss Cullen." I think she really wanted to out-smart me.

Our teacher carried on taking about Rosaline's character and then set us off to do some pairs work about each of the characters. I got worried as I didn't have anyone sitting next to me. Tom turned around and smiled at me, "Looks like me and Brad are working with you" he said.

I smiled back, and both Brad and Tom turned around.

For about fifteen minutes we got on with our work, describing all of the characters behaviours in a specific scene, I was getting SO bored. Tom kept staring at me, but in an adoring sort of way, and I just shyly sat there, smiling. I must have looked like a right idiot. I really felt sorry for brad, sitting there, not having a clue what to do.

Miss Barnes then dismissed us from class when the bell rang. I gathered my things and headed towards the door, I felt an arm on my shoulder. I turned around, expecting it to be my mother. It was Tom, he just smiled at me.

"Hey Nessie" he said.

"Um...Hey...Hey tom" I said, barely managing to get the words out.

"You need walking to next class?" he said, holding his hand out.

"Sure" I said, smiling and taking his hand.

We walked to my next class, biology, hand in hand. Everyone was staring and I felt extremely paranoid.

For the rest of the morning it carried on like this. Hand-in-hand everywhere we walked. But dinner he went and sat with his friends though, it gave Mel and Kayla some time to talk to me,

"So are you officially a couple then?" Kayla said excited.

"Obvs Kay" Mel said, sarcastically.

"Well, actually. He hasn't exactly ASKED me out. Just, stuff HAPPENED" I said, thinking for a minute.

Kayla smirked at Mel and just said "ha, SEE!"

I looked over my shoulder and my mom and Alice was walking towards me, very quickly.

"Renesmee, we need to talk to you privately please!" my mom exclaimed.

"Sorry Mel, Kay" my mom added.

I expected them to have a go at me or something about my dad and Tom. But they just said, "We need to go"

"WHAT? No, I can't!" I said.

"Jakes caused trouble, we have to get away from here." My mom said, her head was faced towards the floor.

"WHAT!" I screamed.

"Ness, be quiet. You are talking pretty loud!" my mom said.

"We have to go. We'll explain at home" Alice said, she was tearful. This must be bad?

"Kay, Mel...We have to go, um. Camping trip, Carlisle's got some time off suddenly." I said, making an excuse up on the spot.

"Okay, Jeeze I wish dad was that kind!" Kayla said laughing.

If only it was that simple, I thought to myself. I was really beginning to get worried, my mom looked really upset and worried, more worried than I'd seen her for AGES.

I walked slowly behind mom and Alice, letting them led me towards the door to outside.

"Nessie, where you going?" Tom shouted, running towards me.

"Off away camping for abit, um. We'll be back soon" I said, looking towards my mom.

"I think it may be for a while." My mom said bluntly.

"What!" I shouted.

"Couple of weeks min. I think we might be off to stay with...grandpa for a while." Mom said,

"No!" I said, crying

I'd just got some things perfect.

"THAT BLOODY-"I said.

"It's your ex causing problems isn't it? I can sort him out if you want" Tom said, pretty excited with the last bit.

Well, it's official. All men are the same, thinking they can solve things with their fists. It's the Y chromosome.

"No, it's okay." Alice said, smiling at my mom and Tom.

"Nessie, do you have to go? I...ill miss you-"Tom said, before my mom interrupted.

"We'll wait in the car Nessie, be there in at least 5 minutes please, we're in a rush..." mom said before moving quickly towards the car.

"Tom, I honestly don't know what's up and truthfully... I doubt we're off on a camping trip. But PLEASE, if anyone asks then tell them we are. "I begged.

"I promise Ness" he said, hugging my tightly.

"And there's something I've wanted to say for a while. I love you Renesmee, and do you think we could properly be a couple, even though we act like it." He said, laughing and hugging me still.

I felt like I was going to scream, my heart skipped a beat and I thought fireworks were going to go off, it felt that well him saying that.

"I love you too tom. And yes I will" I simply said. But those three words; I love you meant everything to me.

He kissed me passionately, in front of everyone. I felt like I had a hundred or so eyes on us.

After what felt like hours I realised I HAD to go.

"I'm sorry Tom, I have to go. You have my number; I promise I'll ring you when I can. I love you" I said, pulling away.

"Yeah ness. Ring me as soon as baby. I love you, I'm going to miss you" he said, kissing me for one last time.

I ran towards the car, my mom, dad, jazz and Alice were waiting anxiously for me.

"What took you so long? Actually... I don't want to know what my daughters been up to or I'll go and rip his throat off... or his manhood." My dad said angrily.

He drove very fast towards our house, everyone was very quiet, but I was so confused.

"Mom, Dad, What's Jake done now? Why are we running from him...?"


	12. The BIG problem

Chapter 12 – the BIG problem.

"Mom, Dad, What's Jake done now? Why are we running from him...?"

I got silence, looked like know one wanted to actually tell me what was happening.

"MOM! What's going on!" I asked again, shouting this time.

"Tell you when we get back Renesmee." Alice said, looking out of the window. Her hands wrapped tighter around Jaspers arm. What was going on?

"Can't you just tell me now for goodness sake!" I screamed, I was getting angry now, everyone knew except me.

"RENESMEE, SHUT UP. We will tell you when we get home" my daddy screamed. He really wasn't in a good mood with me today.

I was quiet all the way home. We pulled into our driveway and my grandmother, Esme was stood outside. Her arms were round her chest, well it looked like she was trying to keep herself propped up.

"Is Carlisle in, Edward?" My mother asked my father.

"Yes, he's in his study, waiting for us" he answered, getting out of the car.

I climbed out, after Alice and my mother grabbed my hand, pulling me close.

"Mom, will you just tell me what's going on? It can't be that bad can it?"

"Two minutes Renesmee." My mom whispered to me.

We all walked into the dining room, which was there for recreational purposes only obviously. My mom led me in, with my father behind me, kind of in a protective way. Emmett and Rosalie were sat, hugging each other when we got in there, they must have come home early too...What was going on, this seemed more serious than ever?

She sat me down on the left, in between me and Rosalie. Rosalie gave me a bleak smile, and hugged me, she looked as if she was about to burst into tears. What the hell, this was so unlike her?

I hugged her back, and just said one final time "what the hells going on?"

Carlisle walked in and sat next to my grandmother, hugging her close. Why was everyone so ... upset? And constantly hugging?

My father stood up, he was at the head of the table, everyone looked around at him; they all had upset and worried looks on their faces.

"Renesmee. As you know, my beloved daughter, you've always been...Special, different from many of our kind..." he said, pausing to see if I understood him

"Yes, because I'm half vampire" I said, showing that I understood.

"Yes Renesmee. Well, I know that you know vaguely that when you were younger that a, well royal associate of people called the Volturi" Everyone looked disgusted with the name, my mom shuddered.

"Mom, what's up? You never did tell me the full story about these people" I asked.

"They aren't people, they're... just, murderers, cold blooded murderers" Alice spat out.

"Abit like me? Huh?" Jasper said, ashamed. He got up, and Alice grabbed his arm.

"You know what they did to Irina, and that poor girl Heidi. They used her as bait. You killed because you had to; because Maria told you it was acceptable. Sit back down baby?" Alice said, trying to soothe Jasper. He sat back down and just said "ok"

"When, well. You're father left some time ago, the whole of the Cullen family left, for me. I'd had some run-ins with a lot of ... not vegetarian vampires shall we say, and your dad persuaded everyone to leave to try to get me to have a normal life. I didn't cope well, and well... did stupid things" my mom shuddered; I knew it was hard for her to talk about it before; she'd always pass on this subject, but she couldn't now.

"Yeah like trying extreme sports!" Emmett chuckled; Rosalie hit him over the head.

"Cliff diving, Motorbikes" Alice chuckled, joining in.

"Are you kidding me?" I said, laughing.

"No." Was all my mom answered.

"And well, I did the most stupid thing ever." Rosalie said, hiding her head.

"Rosalie, I've told you this before, I don't care. It brought us all back together in fairness" my mom said.

"Why, what happened?" I asked, confused.

"Well, as EMMETT and ALICE said, I did crazy things to get... adrenaline rushes, and well, I jumped off a cliff. Alice saw it in a vision and thought I'd killed myself. If it wasn't for ...Jake" she spat out

"I'd of probably been attacked by Victoria, or been dead." She said a tear in her eye.

"So I came, and then saw your mother alive and well, and thought WHAT THE HELL?" Alice laughed.

"But then your father decided to ring up to see if it was real, and he heard Jake say that your grandpa was at a funeral – your grandpas friends, but your dad didn't know it. So he decided to copy Romeo" my mother said, laughing at the last part.

"I'll never underestimate him again" my dad said, laughing again.

"And, well. He took himself to volterra, where the Volturi live, and well... they've had it in for us since then" my mother said, everyone went back to looking depressed.

"And how does this link in with Jake?" I asked, still confused.

"You see, Jake knows too much about them, and about our kind. He's allowed, but humans aren't allowed to know, that's why they kept a close eye on me." My mom said.

"Well, because he knows so much, he knows about the volturi's powers. Aro, the leader can see into all your thoughts." My father said, he went to stand next to my mom and put his arm round her shoulder protectively.

"Aro can't see into mine though, because I'm a shield, as you know" my mom added

"Yeah, how does this link in with Jake?" I asked again.

"Jake found a vampire through us, he got pretty close to Peter and charlotte; friends of Jasper's when you was little" My mom explained.

"Yeah I remember they always came around, but they had another girl with them, didn't they?"

Jasper got up, and said; "Her name was Briana, and Peter had created her. He was so tempted to kill her, but charlotte wanted a daughter so bad that Peter had agreed to try his best just to transform her. His attempt worked, and Briana had chosen to live with Peter and Charlotte. Jacob was pretty close friends with her and Briana adored Jake, they were best of friends, but when he chose you; because of the imprint, Briana wasn't happy. Peter and charlotte, along with Briana didn't come by as often as they used to."

"Oh, so she was jealous of me?" I asked.

"Hated you." Rosalie said, so bluntly.

"Oh" was all I managed to say.

"Okay, so this Briana hates me, that's weird. But, how's this to do with what Jacobs done?" I asked.

"Jake got back in touch with her a year ago, we found out. And well, they've got closer. Jacob told her lies about you and that he wanted to get you back, so they've gone to the Volturi." Dad said, tightening his grip around my mother.

"But Aro's a mind reader guy, isn't he? He'll be able to tell that she's just saying stuff?"

"She's a shield like me." My mom said.


	13. What do we do ?

Chapter 13 –

"They...They've gone to the Volturi?" I asked, repeating my dads words.

"Yes" he just replied.

"So...what are they going to do?" I said, turning my head to face Alice.

"Your mom got a call off Leah. She was the one who told us, I can't see Jake remember." Alice said, looking very frustrated with herself.

"So you don't know what's happening?" I asked, nervous.

"Well, I can see Aro and the rest of the Volturi briefly" she said, still thinking.

Suddenly, she looked like she was daydreaming; a vision.

"WHATS HAPPENED?!" me and my mom cried.

After one long minute, Alice gasped.

"What's happened" everyone begged.

"NO!" my dad cried.

"Aro's met Briana. Jacob and Briana have told the Volturi you have told and shown her, and many others that you are vampires, they know that you're breaking the rules and not keeping the vampire race a secret. I think they're coming back here again, to get rid of us once and for all." She said, hugging Jasper tightly.

"Not again." Said, hugging Carlisle tight.

"So what are we going to do? Carlisle?" My mother asked.

"Well we can't run, can we? Not with a tracker like Demetri. We have to stay." He said, hugging Esme even closer.

"And fight." Emmett added.

"You know my feelings about fighting Emmett" Carlisle said, with a disapproving face.

"Yeah, but you know we will have to. They let us get away with Renesmee, but I'm sure we won't get away with this Carlisle, everyone knows that!" Emmett said, arguing back.

"He's right." I said, "We have no chance."

I burst into tears, this was my fault. All my fault. Stupid me should have stayed with Jake; I should have just let him win!

My mom leant over and hugged me tightly.

"Renesmee, this is NOT your fault, it's that mongrel's fault." my dad said, soothing me.

"But it is, it's all my fault. Yet again Renesmee Cullen messes EVERYTHING UP!" I screamed and ran into my room.

I slammed the door shut, and laid on my bed, crying hard. I heard the door open, and someone sat on the bed.

"Renesmee," the soothing voice said.

"Thanks Jasper, but I really don't think you trying to make me happy is going to work, no matter how hard you try"

"Worked on Emmett and your dad, the amount of times I've made them be madly in love and want to have sex with each other is countless now. It's hilarious to watch too." He said, laughing. I couldn't help but laugh too, the happiness vibes were going through me, I laughed harder.

I sat up and hugged Jasper, "Thanks uncle Jazz, and I'm sorry for everything I've put you through. I know it must be so hard to live with someone who's part human and that..."

"Nesmay, I love every part of you, if you're human then I aren't bothered, honestly. And I know I haven't always been there for you, or your mother for that matter. But these past three years i have actually got close to your mother, and I've always explained to her that i would truely love to be close to you, like a big brother, little sister way." he said, smiling to himself.

"What did you call me?" I asked, smiling.

"Umm... Nesmay... Sorry, it's just a little name I made up." He said, looking embarrassed

"Oh I love is Jazz!" I said, hugging him.

"And if anyone else use's it, I get to rip their arm off" he said, laughing.

"Deal" I said, laughing too.

He hugged me again and just said seriously "we need to go downstairs, find out more details."

I jumped onto his back when he got up, and just said "PIGGY!" he laughed again, and carried me downstairs, we got into the dining room and everyone looked at us. I got down from Jaspers back and sat myself into my seat quickly.

"I'm sorry. " I said to everyone.

"It's okay hun" Esme said.

"They'll be here in a week. We need to get as many witnesses as possible; like last time. Everyone, you know what to do, and try to find other people." Carlisle explained to me and Jasper; I had guessed they had already explained all this when we was upstairs.


	14. Finding People

I'm sorry i haven't wrote in ages; but i've had writers block LOL.

Okay, so i had a comp on for names, and the lucky ones were vampires..

^ (just to let you know where i got the names from)

+ also, there will be more comps about my story on there..

as i get more reviews on that... (i have 25 pages of comments)

Sorry guys :)

PLEAASSSEEEE REVIIIIEEEEWWWWW -- and i might have some comps on here.

* * *

Chapter 14 – Finding People

The Volturi clan were coming again, this time I don't think we have any chance. I needed to do something to protect at least Renesmee. I know we couldn't run; not with a tracker like Demetri.

We had a week Alice said the other night. So far three long days have passed, and we've all spent all the time getting as many people to help; every minute cherishing as we knew we wouldn't have much luck. Rosalie and Emmett had gone travelling to try to find some people to help, and said they'd ring us as soon as they found out anything. Only Renesmee rested, and we had to almost force her to sleep, or her body would shut down and just make her sleep. Of course my beautiful daughter Nessie blamed herself, "just like her mother" Edward said, as always.

We didn't know how many memories we had left, so we spent every moment we could treasuring them with each other. You could feel and see the tension between the couple, and everyone was ever so quiet around the house; it didn't feel right.

Then last night, we hit jackpot.

I heard a faint sigh of relief coming from Alice and Jaspers room, and two seconds later Carlisle shouted to all of us "Come, children! Quick!"

We all ran into the study where he was with Esme, a smile beaming on his face.

"What's happened?" Edward asked, curious.

"Is it good new grandpa?" Renesmee asked, sleepily. She'd just woke up after about an hours sleep.

"Yes Renesmee, please go back to sleep though, you look exhausted, we all hate seeing you like this" Carlisle replied

"Fine grandpa." She sighed; I think she'd finally given into the tiredness; instead of her body giving up on her.

"Tanya and her clan are coming." Carlisle simply stated.

"And she's got four new members; bDiana, Michaela and Melissa /b and Andrew" Alice said.

"Yes, but Michaela is a newborn" Carlisle said, sighing.

"Well she can't be near Renesmee or around here..." I trailed off, worried for my daughter.

"She's very much like you Bella dear, apparently if you know a lot about when you're going to become on of us; it gives you a sort of skill." Carlisle explained.

"So this Michaela knew a lot about our kind?" I said, butting in.

"Yes, for a few years, like Bella. Her mate was a boy called Andrew, and they fell in love instantly – kind of like Bella and Edward" he explained, and everyone looked at me and Edward, he cuddled up to me, holding me tightly.

"Damn I thought I had two talents then" I said laughing.

Everyone laughed along, but bleakly.

"Nar sis, you're the same as everyone" Alice said, winking at me.

"Shut up" I said, immaturely sticking my tongue out at her. I felt young again – like before all this happened.

"They'll arrive at 9pm, but until then, we need to find some more people willing to help us" Carlisle said.

We all rushed off trying to think of more people.

Alice and Jasper went into their rooms; I think saying goodbyes, as Jasper wasn't coming back until tomorrow, he was going to try to persuade Pater and charlotte to come, and Alice REALLY wasn't happy about it.

Carlisle and Esme were in the study, whilst Edward was in our room whilst I settled Renesmee back into bed.

"Mom is this all my fault?" Renesmee said, I barely recognised she was talking until she nudged me.

"No baby, stop saying that. This is not your fault. You couldn't have helped any of this." I said, tucking her into bed.

"I don't want to go to see momma, I want to help." She said, a tear escaping from her shiny brown eyes.

"Well you're not going to help by being so exhausted you look like you could collapse at any point. You're half HUMAN darling, you can't help that." I said, laughing.

"True" she said, sighing. I laid down next to her, stroking her bronze hair, it reminded me so much of her father.

"Renesmee baby, come on. Get a good sleep and then you can help if you want to, yeah? And you can ring Tom tomorrow okay?" I told her, soothingly.

"Thank you mom. I love you" she said, smiling.

"It's okay, and I love you too Renesmee – more than you'll ever know. I will do anything to protect you baby, I promise that." I said, thinking.

"Night" Renesmee said, yawning. She fell asleep in a matter of seconds.

I quietly and gracefully got up off the bed and walked towards the door. Just before I shut the door, I turned around. Renesmee was laid on her bed, snuggled up in such a big quilt that looked about seven sizes bigger than her tiny frame. My beautiful daughter, the one I'd protect somehow. Somehow they had to be a way.

I shut the door as quietly as I could, and turned round smiling. Then a figure appeared in front of me, and kissed me softly.

"I love you Isabella Marie Cullen" he said softly.

"Bella." I said, correcting him and laughing.

"You had to ruin the moment" he said laughing with me, before kissing me again. If I was still a human I would have probably fainted by now.

He moved his head away, and smiled. "See this is what I love about the new Bella"

He pulled his crooked-smile that I adore and I couldn't help but smile "I love you too Edward"

He smiled again, and hugged me tightly.

"Sorry to ruin the moment again, but I know who will definitely come help us" I said, having a bright idea.

"I wish I could read your mind at these points" he paused, "Tell me..." he said impatiently.

"The Romanian coven; Vladimir and Stefan." I said simply.

"Carlisle" Edward said low enough for Carlisle to hear, and quiet enough not to wake Renesmee. He took my hand and we ran quickly towards the study.

"What's the matter Edward, Bella?" he asked, confused.

"The Romanian Coven?" Edward suggested.

"Oh of course, Vladimir and Stefan." He said, as if it was the most simplest answer ever.

"How are we going to get in touch with them though?" I asked, confused.

"Me and Esme will go track them down, as long with some other nomads around that area; we shall set off about 12am, once Tanya and her Coven have settled in once again." He explained.

"Is there anything I can do? I want to help this time Carlisle." I said, pleading.

"You and Edward can go find American nomads tomorrow if you really must. Alice and Renesmee will be okay tomorrow with the Denali Coven." Esme said. She looked so worried and fragile these past few days.

"And Jasper will be back tomorrow" Edward added.

"Esme, please can I have a word with you?" I asked, a spur of the moment thought.

"Sure hun, I need a walk anyway" she said, with a bleak smile on her face.

We ran for a couple of miles until she stopped next to a few trees in a clearing.

"What's the matter Bella?" she asked thoughtfully.

"Well I...I just..." I said, unable to get my words out.

She put her arms round me, giving me a gentle hug before sitting on the ground, she patted the space next to her and I sat down.

"I just, I can't help but feel guilty for all of this. This was my entire fault, all the trouble I've caused to your family...to your children." I said, getting things off my chest

"Bella hunny, this is NOT your fault. Yes I know there have been some miss-happenings but what the heck, it was part of the human Bella, that's why it happened." She said, smiling.

"Yes but... just everything that has happened- I've jeopardized everything. Everyone's future. The future which I don't think has many chapters of our lives left." I said.

"Bella, this may not end how we want it to, and I will admit; I'm not so positive about it myself. But I had many decades of blissful happiness, with all my seven children; including you and little Nessie. I knew from the minute Edward mentioned you that you'd be my sixth child and I was so grateful that you made Edward so happy; it was like the missing bit of the jigsaw. Everything you have brought to my family has been happiness; including Emmett have his...battles" Esme shuddered.

"Don't admit I said this to Carlisle – because I know he's against fighting, as am I actually. But Emmett's been...better behaved, shall we shall – now he's had a few fights with all the newborns and Jacob." she said quietly. Wow, this was a side to Esme I never thought I'd see...

"We best get back anyway Bella, it's almost 9 and I have to set off soon, once we've greeted Tanya and her Coven. " Esme explained.

"Has time gone that fast?" I asked, shocked.

"Time flies when you're having ... fun" she said, laughing.

I laughed along, and then Esme held onto my hand and we ran back to the house.

Once we opened the door there were five familiar faces, and four people I didn't recognize- the new members.

"Hello Tanya, Carmen, Eleazar, Kate, Garrett..." Esme said, shaking each one of their hands.

"You must be Diana...Michaela...Andrew...Melissa?" she said slowly, they all nodded.

"Sorry, they aren't very familiar with others, well especially Michaela." Tanya said.

"It's okay" I said, smiling at Michaela.

"I was in the same position as you" I said, almost trying to calm her, she gave a quick smile and then turned her head to talk quietly to one of the other girls, I think Diana.

"Okay, this is going to be hard," I thought, after I moved my shield from around me so Edward could hear. He just smiled, and rolled his eyes; as if to say "Bella, stop overreacting."

The night passed with no drama. The new part of Tanya's coven seemed to separate themselves from the rest of us, just talking amongst themselves. Edward, Tanya, Kate and Eleazar were in deep convocation with each other, whilst I sat there listening with Alice.

Alice seemed too quiet, not herself. But I guess I blamed that on the fact Jasper weren't here in their "Last days."

Esme and Carlisle left on cue at exactly 12am, and we all said our goodbyes to them, wishing them luck. Myself and Edward also excused ourselves for a couple of hours at 5am and we left to our room, as we knew we had a few hours before our main priority; our daughter, woke up.

After we went to our room, me and Edward sat cuddled up on the bed, we looked at me and said with a crooked-grin on his face "Want to...discuss the national debt" and winked.

I fell about laughing and just replied "yes"...


	15. Meeting the Denali’s

Chapter 15 – Meeting the Denali's. (Renesmee POV)

I woke up feeling like I hadn't slept in years. I still had an unbearably big cloud of guilt above my head, and it felt like it weighed tons. I felt like crap.

I knew I had at the most, about 3 days left, but it seemed like the days were just flying by. Why me? Why did this happen to me and my family? These questions were rattling my brain constantly; I just couldn't put an end to all of this. Because of me, the whole family was going to die. That's when I thought of an idea... go to the Volturi myself...

I heard a loud gasp and Alice came running into my room with an extremely worried luck on her face.

"CRAP." I said out loud. I forgot that we had a bloody fortune teller in the family.

My mom and dad came in seconds later, hand in hand; both had a nervous face – especially my mom.

"DONT YOU DARE RENESMEE!" my father shouted.

"What's going on Edward?" my mom said looking at my father and then facing Alice, "What's going on?"

"She's planning to go to the Volturi herself." Alice said, I thought she was going to burst into tears.

My mom walked over to me, and sat next to me, "Renesmee, this is not the way out of it. We will find something... somehow. Trust me Nessie, I will... we all will do everything to protect you" she said with a worried look on her face.

"But I don't want to go on without you..." I said, a tear running down my face.

My mom wiped the tear, and pulled me into a hug, "We'll do anything to keep you safe love. Just, don't worry" she said before letting me go.

"We love you Nessie, please just stay happy for our visitors sake." My father said, walking over to me. He kissed me on the forehead and spoke again,

"We have the Denali coven over; you know...Tanya and the others"

"Yes daddy, I know who you mean" I said, with a smile on my face.

"Well me and your father have to go find some more people, we shall be back at 10 tonight, if everything goes to plan. Stay with Alice okay?" my mom said, looking at my father then back at me.

"Okay momma." I replied.

"And don't go running off anywhere" my dad said laughing.

"Well I can't with bloody fortune tellers in the family" I said, laughing back

"HEY!" Alice said, laughing along.

"Come on Nessie, go get changed and we'll plan something fun for today" Alice said, smiling.

Oh god, not another 'Dress-Nessie-Up-Day.'

"Yep" my father said, replying to my thoughts and laughing.

"Oh joy" I said, laughing.

Alice and my mom looked at each other and shrugged; I guess they weren't that bothered about our private conversation.

My mom and dad gave me a kiss and a long hug before saying their goodbyes and leaving. I realised I had to get dressed, or I'd just end up getting more upset with everything.

I walked downstairs after I had a shower and got changed pretty quick just putting some sweats on, Alice was pretty pissed off about that, but I couldn't be bothered today; what did I have to dress up for?

As I walked into the living room there was four unfamiliar faces, I guessed they were the new vampires to Tanya's coven?

"Um, Hey. I'm Renesmee..." I said, shyly.

"Hey Renesmee! Oh my gosh, that's a lovely name." A girl said, she had long brunette hair and was short; she looked pretty similar to Alice in many ways and looked very familiar.

"Thanks" I replied.

"Sorry, I haven't introduced myself, I'm Michaela...Oh and this is Andrew" She said, looking at a tall, well built boy sat next to her.

"Hey" he replied, he seemed pretty focused on the T.V.

"Andy babes, show some respect" she said, hitting him.

"Sorry hun, but the Gators are winning 4-1, this is a first!" he said, kissing her cheek.

"Hey, I'm Mel" said an unfamiliar voice from behind me. She walked towards me and flashed a grin, she sat on the chair next to Michaela and Andrew.

"Hey..." I replied, shyly again.

"Oh and that's Diana..." Michaela added, looking over to a blonde haired girl that was talking to Alice.

"She's really shy" Mel said, laughing.

"Hey! I'm okay now that I know everyone" Diana said, laughing.

"Yeah, whatever." Andrew said, still focused on the T.V.

They seemed pretty cool people and they were really relaxed, which is more than could be said for me.

"No, he can't!" Alice screamed.

I ran over to her, and trying to shake her out of her vision, "ALICE! What's happened?"

"Tom's coming over. He's worried about you. He's setting off in a minute" She said.

"I'll....I'll call him." I said, stuttering.

"Who's tom?" Diana asked, confused.

"My boyfriend" I replied, picking up the phone.

"Ness...What are you going to say?" Alice asked.

"I'll just say... we've come back early because we all got food poisoning, and that I'm fine. Ask him if he wants to go out or something? That way I can see him too..." I said, not even sure of my own plan.

"Okay, but no split decisions. I'm watching you Renesmee Cullen" Alice warned.

"Yes SIR!" I said, saluting.

She laughed and just said "Hurry up"

I typed in Tom's mobile number and after two rings he picked up.

"Hello..." he answered in an angelic voice.

"Um. Hey, it's Nessie" I replied.

"Oh wow, hey Ness. I was just coming to see you" he replied, excited.

"Wow, that's weird" I answered, with a laugh in my voice, I cleared my throat and carried on.

"Yeah, well don't come around... everyone got food poisoning so we came back, I'm better now though." I lied.

"Oh, is your family okay? I can come round and help look after them?" Tom asked, worried about me.

"No you're okay, but um. I need to get out of the house, fancy going out for abit?" I asked.

"Yeah sure, do you want me to pick you up?" I wondered for a second, but then thought that I couldn't, what happens if he saw anyone?

"No, I'll meet you... around the corner, outside the shop. Is that okay? I just... I need a walk" I said, stuttering.

"Yeah sure Ness...I miss you by the way" he said, I felt like I was going to burst with screams.

"I miss you too Tom" I said simply.

"Thanks... anyway I'll be about fifteen minutes, is that okay?" he asked,

"Sure, see you in a bit." I said, hanging up the phone.

I turned around and I had five eyes all on me. "What...?" I asked.

They all smiled, and Alice grabbed hold of me, pulling me towards the steps. "I need to dress you now" she said, beaming.

"Oh great"

Ten minutes had passed with Alice "Working her magic" and I walked out of my bedroom door,

"Thanks Alice" I said, smiling.

"You look gorgeous, as always." She replied.

I smiled.

"Does it look too much?" I asked, looking down at my grey knitted cardigan and shorts.

"Obviously not, I had to restrain myself" Alice said, laughing.

"You look amazing" a high pitch voice said, it was Diana.

"Thank you" I said, shyly.

"You best be going Renesmee, remember you have to walk human pace" Alice said, reminding me.

"Oh yeah, forgot about that" I said, dashing out of the front door, picking up my phone from the table on the way.

I walked down my street for about 2 minutes and turned the corner when I heard a car horn beep. It was Tom.

I turned around and he stopped the car, I got in and he smiled a cheeky grin, my heart skipped a beat...


	16. Finding out the Truth

Chapter 16 – Finding out the Truth

"Babe, are you alright?" Tom asked, reaching out for my hand.

He'd caught me off guard; I was staring out of the window until he asked me.

"Yeah, I'm fine" I said quietly, intertwining my fingers with his.

"So is everyone okay, apart from the bug?" he said, laughing.

"Um, yeah..." I replied.

"Will you just please tell me what's up, please babe?" he asked, he turned left which was strange, his house was to the right...

"Tom, where are we going?" I asked, confused.

"For a walk, I want you to tell me the TRUTH!" he yelled.

I started crying, "Tom I would if it was that simple"

"Babe, you can trust me. I promise you this; I won't tell anyone. Just tell me please" He stopped the car next to a big field, and got out of the car. I got out as well and wrapped my arms around myself, trying to keep myself in one piece.

Tom held out his hand and I took it, he began walking through the field, it was lush green all around us. We carried on walking, silently until we got to an enormous tree that was blooming, in the middle of the field. Tom sat down, and patted next to him; he looked at me sadly and just said "I know you've got a big secret Nessie."

"Tom" I said, "It's just... to complicated"

"Nessie, why won't you listen to me? I love you Nessie, for goodness sake. I LOVE YOU, I want you to be straight with me, it's not like you're some hideous monster" he said, pulling me close.

"But what if I was..." I said.

"Well I wouldn't be bothered babe" he said, his hand caressing my face.

"My family aren't ill." I said, putting my face down.

"Well that was obvious" he said laughing.

"Is this to do with Jake?" Tom asked, before I could say anything.

I simply nodded. "WHAT THE HELL! WHAT'S HE DONE NOW" he screamed, his fists tightened.

"I...I...I can't say, without explaining everything" I said, nervously.

"Nessie, just tell me." He whined.

"My...my family are not the same as anyone here. We've got one hell of a secret, and well... we aren't supposed to tell anyone, or it could get us in SERIOUS trouble. Jacob knows this and our secret and well... he took advantage and told some people that we'd told a lot of...your kind our secret, and now they're coming for us..." I said, another tear dripping down my face.

"What do you mean- coming for you?" Tom said, worried.

"To kill us Tom, to destroy us." I simply stated.

"RUN THEN! We have to go, come on ness!" he said, dragging me to my feet.

"It's not as easy as that Tom, we CAN'T run. They'll find us." I said, stopping him from walking.

"Go to the police or something, you're secret can't be that big Nessie."

I laughed, "Like I said Tom, it's not as easy as that."

"Hang on, what did you mean- our kind?" he asked.

I laughed again, "Having a blonde moment Tom? I told you that like two minutes ago"

He laughed too, but bleakly, "Well I didn't understand what you meant"

"Tom. We're not...not human, should I say. Well I am partly..." I said, quietly.

"What...? What the...?" he stuttered.

"You have to promise me that no matter what, you'll keep this a secret. Not tell anyone no matter what. Or we WILL be in more trouble." I whispered.

"Yes..."he whispered back.

"What... what are you then?" he asked.

"Vampire." I whispered, putting my head down.

He sat down quickly on the ground and put his hands in his head.

"So you all are?" he said quietly.

"Yes..." I replied.


	17. Toms Secret Saying goodbye

Chapter 17 – Toms Secret + Saying goodbye.

"So are you... Vegetarian?" Tom asked, moving his hands away from his face.

"Yeah... HANG ON!" I shouted, confused. How did he know about our kind?

"How do you know about...vegetarians?" I asked, still confused.

"Nessie, I have my own secrets." He said, putting his head down again.

"Explain." I said.

"Well, you see my ... my dad isn't completely human either. He's half human- half vampire, I really don't know how that works, but anyway – he got with my mum, who knew about everything and well, they had me and Ally. My dad seemed really controlled and everything, still is around everyone. But my mom and dad split up after they had many arguments – partly because mom loved the sun, sea and sand lifestyle, and obviously my dad couldn't live with that." He said, getting quieter during the end.

"How come Alice never saw this, or my dad hear it?" I asked, mainly to myself.

"They have powers?" Tom asked.

"Well, my dad can read minds, apart from werewolves and my moms – because she's a shield. Alice can see the future, Jasper can manipulate emotions, and me...well I can show people things" I said, going quiet and the last bit – would he think of me as more of a freak now?

"Cool, so Esme is a shield huh?" Tom asked.

"Um... well you see... that's another secret..." I mumbled. Oh crap – he'd definitely run now.

"Go on..." he said.

"Well, you see... Esme and Carlisle are my grandparents. Bella and Edward are my mom and dad...and actually biological..." I stumbled out with the words.

"But can't only like, half breeds have children?" he asked, wow... he sounded smart.

"My dad met my mom YEARS ago at school, he was a vampire living with everyone else. My mom was a human... basically it's kind of a really romantic story and they fell in love, deeply in love. My mom and dad got married – still with my mother being a human, and then a couple of weeks later, they conceived me. During childbirth it was really hard for my mom, as she was still human all the way through it..." I shuddered, "she literally died that day, but luckily my father knew what to do, and she got turned into a vampire." I stopped, looking at Tom.

"So you're a ... a half vampire-half...human?" Tom asked.

"Yeah, like you're father" I said quietly.

"And to answer you're question about how they know, I guess I must have got some kind of trait off my father..." Tom said.

"Which is?" I asked.

"Well it's kind of weird, he can like...manipulate other peoples powers and stuff, and with me I can kind of do that, so I guess I must have like blocked you...Dad and auntie out...when I was worrying about telling you," Tom said, shuddering at the word Dad.

BLEEP, BLEEP, BLEEP! My phone went, I answered and it was Alice, "I can't believe he never told us" she ranted,

"Alice. He had a right not to..." I defended him.

"True, anyway, you're mom and dad will be home in about an hour, so I'd like you back about before please?" she said.

"Yeah, sure. Can I bring Tom please?" I begged.

"Nessie, he's more human than us. He'll have his own individual scent, but worse than yours. I think you should you your goodbyes Nessie..." Alice said, before hanging up.

A tear dripped down onto my lap, and Tom automatically put his arm round me.

"Nessie, I promise you I will try to help ANYWAY I can, I promise you Nessie. I love you so much." He said, I felt like this was all too unreal. Tom being part vampire, him actually loving me, and him trying to protect me.

"O...okay Tom, I love you too; more than you'll ever know." I replied, tears trickling down my face.

"We best get you back soon, or your aunt will kill me," he said, with a bleak smile on his face.

We lounged around in the field for about half an hour, just hugging and kissing, and talking about nonsense things that weren't entirely important; but in honestly, it kept my mind off things which I appreciated Tom for doing.

I really love this boy, and I'd actually gotten abit of luck; it was hurtful to see that everything was going to be torn apart so soon...

"NESSIE! My dad knows some people; they live around America...Nomads I think he called them. He knows about four, he's mentioned them before, and he knows some Icelandic people too; there are three in that coven, they've met me before. I'll ask him tonight, I promise you babe, I'll keep you safe." Tom explained excitedly.

I practically jumped on him, hugging him tight, "I love you Tom" was all I said.

He leant forward and kissed me passionately on the lips, and then muttered "we best be going..."

Tom stood up and held his hand out for me, I took it and then kissed him again, "I'm going to miss you Tom." I said, letting out a sigh.

"I don't want to be in a world without you Renesmee, you make me complete" he said, touching my face.

"Cheesy much?" I said, laughing.

"But thanks Tom, I love you so much, more than you do" I added.

"You really don't Nessie." He said, laughing.

We walked slowly hand in hand back to the car and got in silently. He held my hand until we got out when we was at my house. Alice was waiting outside, sat on the doorstep with Jasper next to her; she seemed pretty content that her husband was back with her. They both got up when we pulled into the drive way, Alice beamed at me and then walked over, with Jasper holding her hand following timidly behind her.

"Hey Tom!" she said excitedly, hugging him. He was abit surprised and his face was a picture after.

"Um, hey Alice..." he muttered quietly, "and jasper" he added.

"Hey" was all jasper replied.

"I heard you're plan Tom, that's great! If you give us a ring as soon as you know anything please?" Alice said.

"Yeah sure, well I best be off..." Tom said.

"We'll go inside and let you say goodbye's for now" Alice said, skipping off into the house, with jasper trailing behind.

"Bye Nessie, I love you." Tom said, turning to face me. He put his arms around my waist and pulled me closer, kissing me softly, yet more urgently than he normally did.

"I love you too Tom, so much. And if this ends badly, I just want you to know; I love you with all my heart, know one could EVER replace you, and I'm thankful for everything you have done for me, and always being there. I love you Thomas Swift." I said smiling, knowing he hated his full name

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen" he said laughing, "This WON'T end badly babe, I've got a feeling about it. I will do anything to keep you safe, and I promise that. I love you darling" he said, kissing me again.

"Well, you're mom and dad are like, a mile away – I best get going in a second. I love you Nessie" he said, pulling me in for the last kiss. It was a long passionate kiss, yet soft at the same time, I felt like my heart was going to fail and I felt faint.

He let go of me, and got into the car, a tear escaped from mine and his eyes. "I love Renesmee" he said, before driving off.


	18. Back together and the news

Chapter 18 – Back together + the news (Alice POV)

I couldn't believe it, Tom's a part vampire, why hadn't I seen this before? What was happening to me? was I losing touch in my old days?

I'd definitely be quizzing Nessie later on, I mean I had nothing to do lately, there was no point going shopping was there?

"Do you recon we'll die Alice?" Jasper asked me, catching me off guard in my thoughts.

Oh real smooth jasper! I thought.

"Thanks Jazz, you know- make me panic like mad" I said, letting out a laugh.

He hugged me, and kissed my lips, I felt a wave of calmness sweep through me, "Thanks babe"

Jasper smiled, and hugged me again, "I promise you Alice, I'll do everything to keep you safe" he said.

"Feeling soppy today?" I said, laughing. He pushed me, and I pretended to be hurt "ouch!" I screamed.

"Alice, you couldn't be hurt even if I punched you hard" he said, laughing.

"oh crap, vampire... you know I still TRY to forget that I'm this cursed...monster" I said, sighing.

"Thanks love" Jasper said, smiling.

"Sorry" I said, smiling back.

We sat on the doorstep for a while, Nessie was due on her way back; as well as Edward and Bella, all we had to do was wait. Well, at least my jazzie was back. Today was pretty busy, having to look after the Denali clan on my own, Jasper had only just come back about half an hour ago, then again – I couldn't complain, I told Nessie to go see Tom, none of us knew how long we'd have until we were...dead?

"What's up Alice, you're worried?" Jasper asked me, reaching for my hand.

"Just...I can't see much with that MUTT being near the Volturi, and it's annoying me. I know that they'll be here in 2 and a half days, and so far we only have the nine of us and the nine in Tanya's clan..." I said, explaining.

"Al, don't worry. I'm sure it'll work out somehow..." Jasper said.

I had a vision, a simple one; Nessie was around the corner and Edward and Bella were 4 minutes away.

"Nessie's coming." I said, simply.

"Is she with Tom?" Jazz asked.

"Yep" I said, beaming.

Two seconds later, the car was at the bottom of the drive; it drove slowly until it arrived metres away from the doorway, me and Jazz got up and Tom cut the engine off and stepped out of the car, Nessie followed a second later.

I smiled, and walked over grabbing Jaspers hand.

"Um, hey Alice..." he muttered quietly, "and jasper" he added, looking at jasper.

Jasper just said "hey"

"I heard you're plan Tom, that's great! If you give us a ring as soon as you know anything please?" I asked, well he would know by now that I'm a "fortune teller".

"Yeah sure, well I best be off..." he replied quietly.

"We'll go inside and let you say goodbye's for now" I said, before skipping off towards the house; jasper followed behind quickly.

"Was he worried Jazz?" I asked when we were inside the house.

"More worried towards Nesmay actually. He really does truly love her by what he feels towards her" he replied, smiling towards the door.

"Better than that mutt any day anyway..." I replied.

"Hey guys, is ness home yet?" Diana asked, skipping towards me, her beautiful long blonde hair flowing down her back, the light glistened on it making it even more gorgeous.

"She's outside, saying goodbye to Tom." Jazz replied, he walked off towards the music room.

"Oh." Diana replied.

"Oi Di, you coming over here, I want to kick your arse on C.O.D again!" Andrew shouted from the living room.

"Help me" Diana whispered before slowly walking towards the room which Andrew was in.

I walked into the kitchen and looked out of the window; I was going to miss all of this. I'd miss my loving husband and family, and my little niece. I'd miss the fun times where Emmett would be Emmett and make us do stupid things for his own entertainment. I'd miss Rosalie and her vanity, and Esme and Carlisle; their loving words and Edward music. I'd miss Bella's caring, and Renesmee's blushes.

I felt some hands on my shoulder, I turned around and it was Edward, "oi, stop worrying..." he said, hugging me.

"Hey Edward, Didn't see you there" I said, laughing.

"Yeah course Alice!" he said, laughing.

"Well..." I replied, smiling.

"Where's Bella and Ness?" I asked,

"Um, Nessie's with Jasper, he's learning her more on the guitar and Bella's with the American nomads that we found." He said, he beamed with the last bit, sounding proud of himself.

"How many?" I asked,

"Five girls, one boy" he replied.

"Wow, god job Edward" I said, before walking toward the music room. On the way I saw the six new editions to our house, two blonde girls which looked really alike, a tall girl with curly brunette hair, a tall muscular boy with jet black hair and a dark haired girl that looked abit like me; but a lot taller

"Hey, I'm Alice" I said, smiling.

"Hey" said the tall girl with black hair, "I'm Izzy, this is my husband Kaze." She said, with a smile on her face.

"Hey! I'm Annie, this is my sister Abbie." The shortest of the blonde girls said.

"Oh, hi. I'm Dani" said the brunette girl.

"Thanks so much for coming" I said.

"Can't wait to kick these guys' arses!" Kaze said, laughing.

"Shut it" Izzy said, looking seriously at Kaze.

"Sorry..." Kaze apologised.

"No problem" I said, smiling.

"Well, I'm off to the music room, if you need me just ask" I said, before walking towards where jasper and Nessie were.

A beautiful song was coming from the music room, Nessie was singing in the most adorable voice I'd ever heard

"Oh... can't you hear me?

I'm calling, I'm calling.

I never meant for this to happen,

And I'm falling... Falling...

Can't you see, that this wasn't meant to be?

That in you're eyes; it was only you that you cared about,

This wasn't meant for me..."

She sang in perfect tune, she stopped and looked at me.

"That was beautiful Nessie, you too Jasp" I said, looking at jasper, he was playing guitar.

"Thanks" ness said, blushing.

"See, that's what I miss about your mom!" Jasper said laughing.

I just laughed along, and sat and listened to Nessie singing in her beautiful angelic voice, who knew how long we had left, and if we'd die. Of all people, everyone believed I'd of been the person to know – but I was as clueless as everyone else...

Just then, the door went... "Hey everyone, we're back..." Carlisle called out.

"Ey up" Emmett shouted, and then filled the room with a booming laugh. Rosalie was there too, along with LOTS of vampires behind them...


	19. The New Vampires

Sorry it's taken ages to write.

annd thanks LOADS to the reviews

and also to the like 30/40 who have added me to the alerts + Fave storys.

:D

-- btw, i have a contest going on to be in the story.

this is because i have ALOT more reviews on there, so i thought i should give them the chance.

if you want to enter though.. comment me + i'll tell you the details :D

**ENJOY + please REVIEW.**

* * *

Chapter 19 – The new Vampires. (Renesmee POV)

"Hey everyone, we're back..." Carlisle called out. I was so happy– my grandma and grandpa were back finally!

"Ey up" Emmett shouted, I almost squealed with happiness, all of the family back together , as Rosalie was obviously with him. Me and jasper walked towards the where the front door was, and stood there, beaming ear to ear.

Emmett laughed, and I swear the whole house shook. My aunt and uncle walked in the door behind my grandparents and just then I saw the vampires behind them – they must have been about 20 at least.

"I believe we have some introducing to do" Carlisle said, smiling. All of a sudden the room filled up; my mother, Alice and father walked in with the Denali clan and nomads, and the new vampires that my grandparents had found had entered the room – at that moment the room felt SO small.

"Wow." Melissa said, shocked at how many vampires were there.

"Well, we did a lot better than you Edward!" Emmett said, punching my dads arm.

"Shut up," My father replied, abit disappointed in himself.

"Emmett, do you really want me to beat you at another arm wrestle?" my mom said, laughing.

"Oh yeah, because you can beat me...Ch'yeah right, you only could when you was a new born because... I.... I let you!" Emmett said, laughing and trying to make himself look hard.

"Em, she beat you last week." I stated, showing Emmett up. He looked really embarrassed and every single vampire in the room laughed – HARD.

"Shut up man!" Emmett replied, looking at the floor.

"Anyway, let's get onto some more important matters- introducing." Carlisle said, butting in.

"Yeah" Alice replied.

"So this is the Icelandic coven – Lena, Asdis and her mate, Roberto" Carlisle said, looking over at two tall women and a very tall man. Both girls had flowing blonde hair and the man-Roberto had short spiky blonde hair, all three looked stunningly beautiful.

"Hello" all three said, we all said hi back.

"You will remember these obviously with a few extras" Carlisle carried on, "Romanian Coven; of course, Vladimir and Stefan as well as Iriska, McKenna and Bai."

The five vampires stepped out of the large crowd, "Great to see you again my friends" one of the men said, I guessed it was Stefan with what I could remember. The three additions were strange, yet stunning as well; all with black hair, two of them had long black hair and one had short spiky hair; like Alice's.

"The Irish Coven, as you know – but with Ashleigh and Chelsea" Carlisle said, gesturing his hands to the two girls; one with shoulder length blonde hair, the other with curly brown hair.

"Hello everyone" the Blonde one said, "I'm Ashleigh."

"Hey Ashley, I'm Nessie" I replied, she smiled and stepped back, just as Chelsea did.

"And the nomads; Charles and Makenna you know, but also Stacey" he said, pointing out a short, black haired girl, "Lara" he said, looking over at a tall girl with really long flowing blonde hair, "and this is Leanne" Carlisle said, pointing to a tall woman with mousey brown hair.

"Hey" they all said.

"And finally there is the Egyptian coven; Tia and Benjamin. Also there is Brooke, Raenisha, Nicolette and Thomas." He said, looking over at the three women and teenage boy. All three women had long, jet black hair and the boy had blonde hair.

The name set alarm bells ringing in my head. TOM! I hadn't heard from him, even though it hadn't been long, I still only had a matter of days left.

"Wow, you guys really did get to work, didn't you?" my mother said, smiling.

"Sure did" Rosalie said, smiling for once.

"So, are you going to introduce us Edward darling?" my grandmother said, looking over at the new additions behind us.

"Oh yes, Sorry Esme. This is Abbie, Annie, Danni, Izzie and Kaze" my father said, pointing to each girl individually.

"Hello" Esme and Carlisle said.

"Hello" they all replied.

"Well, we best get Renesmee to sleep, we got a lot of work tomorrow." My mother said, as everyone else began to move to different places around the house; some to the kitchen over into the living room, and a few went into the garden.

"MOM!" I whined..."Do I really have to? I mean, I've only just met everyone."

"Darling, you're shattered" Esme said, worried.

"I'm not, honestly" I said, yawning. Oh great, busted.

"Liar, liar pants on fire!" Emmet screaming, "Get to bed Nesmay"

"OI YOU. Don't you dare call my niece by MY nickname for her. SHE GAVE ME PERMISSION TO RIP THEIR ARMS OFF. You ready Emmett Cullen!" Jasper screamed, laughing.

"Oh yes, finally. I've been trying to wrestle Rosalie for days...She just hits me and screams that she'll throw me out..." Emmett said, feeling sorry for himself.

"Go for it Jazz" I said, winking at him.

"Emmett. You. Me. Outside. Now" Jasper ordered, in a very military way.

"Make sure it's away from here, Renesmee's off to sleep" My father said, laughing.

"We will" Jasper said, running after Emmett.

I laughed and yawned again, "Best get you to bed little Renesmee" My father said, scooping me in his arms like a baby.

"Daddy!" I squealed like a little girl.

We carried me upstairs, slowly – well slow for him, my mother followed behind him.

"I've missed you Renesmee" my mother said, tucking me into bed.

"I missed you too momma, more than you'll ever know. I love you both SO much" I said, sadly. Who knew how long we had left?

My parents laid either side of me, and my father started humming my lullaby, and I quickly fell into a deep sleep.

All I could think, and dream about what wondering what we had coming. And when I woke in the morning, I had two days left. What would I do with two days left to live? What would anyone do with two days left to live...?


	20. Plan? And The News

Sorry it's such a short chapter, but more will be up tomorrow.

please **Read **&** REVIEW**

* * *

Chapter 20 – Plan? and the news. (Renesmee POV)

The next morning I woke up by hearing a faint gasp; it sounded like Alice.

I jumped out of bed, and ran into her room to find her surrounded by the rest of my family.

"Edward, Edward what's she seen?" my mom asked frantically.

"They'll be here when the sun sets. Tomorrow night. "My dad said in short sentences.

"Mom, what are we going to do?" I asked, hugging my mom.

"Darling, we'll... we'll have to think of something." Mom replied.

"I HAVE AN IDEA" she said, smiling after a minute of silence.

"What?" everyone asked.

"Will Demetri be able to track Renesmee?" she asked, looking at my father then Carlisle. I guessed from my fathers face that my mom had removed her shield and let father look into her thoughts.

"I don't know if that'll work love..." my father said, holding my mom closer to him.

"What is it Edward? Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"Hmm, that could work? I don't know though, I don't know if I could risk it though- I can't see Renesmee's direct future" Alice said, looking confused as ever.

"Will someone please tell me what's going on?" Emmett demanded, "Jeeze, I hate living in a house with bloody... talented freaks" he said, laughing.

"Bella thinks that if Demetri doesn't know Renesmee that well, she could...Run. Like with Leah or Tom and his family. That way she'll at least be safe." My father explained.

No. I couldn't leave my family, could I? No, I wouldn't. If I got them into this mess then I would pay, I would help them, die if I had to.

"NO RENESMEE, you will not" my father shouted. Damn stupid thoughts, why did I have to live in a house with a dad who can hear my thoughts?

"But...But it's true. I got everyone into the mess, and I'm staying to help." I explained.

"No Renesmee" my father repeated sternly.

"But...Hasn't Demetri already met Renesmee? Wouldn't he be able to track her?" Rosalie asked, worried.

"I don't know, but we could try?" Jasper said, looking over at me, "Nessie, you have to keep safe."

"Yeah, but this is my fault. I can't live without any of you." I said, bursting into uncontrollable tears.

"Darling, it's okay. Just please, for us." My mom said, hugging me tight.

"It'll be okay Renesmee, just trust us" My grandmother said, walking over to me and kissing me on the forehead.

"Thanks grandma" I said, hugging her close.

Just then the phone rang, "Tom" Alice simply said.

I ran to the phone as quick as I could and answered the phone. "TOM!" I said, smiling.

"How'd you...Oh, Alice" he replied, laughing.

"Yup!" I said, sighing before continuing; "So, what's up?"

"Well, you know I said my father knows some people?" he said, I could tell from his voice he had a grin on his face, the tone of his voice made him sound really happy with himself.

"Yeah..." I said.

"Well we got some vamps to help" Tom said, in a cheeky voice.

"What! How many? Oh my gosh Tom, Thank you." I replied, excitedly.

"Six" he replied.

"Wow, are they with you now?" I asked.

"Three women are with us now; Jalyn, Alicia and Delina. But there is three more that will be here tomorrow morning."

"Okay, well do you want to come around now?"

"Yeah sure, my dad said we will be around in the next hour. I have to go anyways ness, I love you. Bye" he said, before hanging up the phone.

I ran back upstairs to where everyone else was, "we have six more vampires!" I said, smiling.

"We know" everyone said, looking at Alice. She just smiled.

I was feeling a little bit better now; my mother had told me once that when the Volturi came for the first time they didn't have a lot of witnesses.

This time we had 44, including the six coming with Tom. The house was packed with vampires and it was the loudest it had ever been; even louder than when Emmett looses a game on the Wii!

We had a fair chance of winning now, especially with everyone's powers...


	21. Seeing Tom again

Chapter 21 – Seeing Tom again + Practicing. (Renesmee POV)

Tom was round exactly half an hour after he rang.

After he rang I got a quick shower and made myself look presentable, after all there was 47 vampires in the house, well at least half.

Mostly the house was packed, and some of the guests didn't like all the cramped in space so they went to the surrounding areas, but my grandfather had asked the vampires who weren't vegetarians to not hunt in the surrounding cities, and go far out.

It was pretty nerve-racking to be around vampires that could want to eat me any second- with me being half HUMAN and that...

After I got a shower I went downstairs and got something to eat, I needed to hunt really badly as I couldn't remember the last time I did. I promised myself I would go tonight.

Tom rang the doorbell, and I skipped over to the door. As I opened it there were four smiling faces behind him.

"Hey Nessie, This is Jalyn, Alicia and Delina and as you know my father." Tom said in a charming voice. He looked over his shoulder and there was three brunette women stood behind him, they looked almost identical. All three had long curly hair, and were pretty tall.

"Hello, I'm Jalyn- these are my sisters Alicia and Delina" the tallest of the women said.

"Hello, I'm Renesmee Cullen" I said politely.

"Lovely to meet you" one of them spoke, I think it was Delina.

"You too...oh, please come in. We have a pretty full house at the moment but please feel free to explore, I'll show you to my grandfather Carlisle and he'll explain more" I said, letting them follow me through the house.

I walked into the kitchen when I saw my grandpa. "Hey, this is Jalyn, Alicia and Delina and Tom's father as well"

"Hello, pleased to meet you all" he said, shaking everyone's hand.

"I'll let you all talk anyway" I said, smiling and taking toms hand. I strolled into the garden with Tom by my side.

"Where we going Ness?" he asked, smiling his cheeky grin at me.

"Somewhere private" I said, smiling back, leading him towards the woods at the back of the house.

bBELLAS POV/b

After Tom rang Nessie, her face lit up. She danced around after getting out of the shower and was herself more than she had been this past week.

Edward let me out into the garden when Tom came, and there must have been about 20 or so vampire there.

Last time when the Volturi came, we had fewer people and it ended successfully – I suppose that is what is making everyone be optimistic about everything, the idea that we might actually live.

"You okay love?" Edward asked me, his put his arm around my waist and pushed me towards where everyone was crowded around.

"What's going on?" I asked, confused.

"Well I suppose people have to...practice in case they...Attack" Edward said quietly. He hated the idea of me fighting, and getting hurt.

"Edward, I'm a vampire for goodness sake; I can't get hurt easily, not like before. I am not a danger magnet no more!" I said, laughing and trying to reassure him.

"True...But still, I don't like the idea of you fighting against someone. It makes me nervous."

"Edward Cullen, I'm fine" I said, kissing his lips tenderly.

"I love you Bella, I will follow you anywhere" Edward said, kissing me again.

I heard a cough, "Um, do you want to practice" Andrew said.

"Yeah, I need some practice" I said, laughing. Andrew reminded me so much of Emmett it was unreal, anyone would think they were twins with their personalities.

"You're a shield right?" Bai said, walking over to me.

"Yes, um a mind one anyway." I replied, sounding very nervous.

"Oh, cool. Do you want to practice with me?" she asked, smiling.

"What's your...Talent?" I asked, still sounding nervous. I really don't know why but she reminded me so much of Makenna.

"I can make people burn, literally." She simply stated.

Okay, now I really was worried. "Um, well..." I replied. Come on Bella, get some courage.

"I won't hurt you, I promise. I'll set my power on the lowest" she said, cheekily grinning.

"Okay, well...What should we do?" I replied.

"EDWARD!" she shouted, smiling.

"Oh no." I whispered.

He came over, with a little bit of a worried look on his face "Can't we just get Makenna again?" he whined.

"No, I need some practice" Bai said, smiling.

"Go get a chicken, and fry it yeah?" Emmet said, laughing. I turned around and he was there, grinning ear to ear.

"Hey sis" he said to me.

"Hey" I replied.

"Come on, just get on with it Edward. Emmett are you going to join in?" Bai asked, smiling.

"Fine" they both said.

They stood a couple of metres away, and I didn't get it for the first and second attempt – I was really rusty. I felt awful about Bai hurting Emmett and Edward, so it pushed me to keep going.

Soon we had about ten vampires watching; Diana, Lara, Leanne, Lena, Asdis, Andrew, Michaela, Iriska, Ashleigh and Chelsea were all cheering me on and after a while they picked up the courage to join Edward and Emmett to help me stretch my shield.

Then after that, Bai and Tia helped me remove my shield from me, onto another person.

Everywhere in the garden were different groups off people showing off their talents, but I didn't get much time to watch...Bai was really strict with me "practicing my talent"

This was going to be a long day...


	22. The Plan

**Extremely sorry that i haven't updated in AGGGESSSS.**

**please READ + REVIEW./**

* * *

Chapter 22 – The Plan. (Renesmee POV)

The day went so quick, everyone was so anxious – the Volturi would be here tomorrow night. Me and Tom had spent the day in the woods near the house, just talking and making memories – just in case we WERE going to live. We'd taken a few pictures of us together and spent the rest of the time messing around, freely and trying to forget what was going to happen tomorrow night. As we walked back to the massive, crowded house he said something to me, "Do you recon I could actually get turned into a full vampire Nessie?" it really shocked me, and I stood still for a while.

"Well, I suppose? I mean we're still part human I guess..." I answered.

"Well, I know I've barely had any time to think about it, but I was thinking...what happens when the Volturi find out about me, technically Jake and Briana are telling the truth. What happens then? Can't I just get bitten now and then you'll be able to say you didn't, and then they'll be lying!" Tom said frantically.

"TOM! No, I am not going to let you change. You already know about the secret, and I didn't tell you first about them, you're dad did, because YOU'RE partly a vampire Tom, like me." I said, soothing him almost.

"Fine" he said, sighing. We walked back silently to my house.

Night fall came, and everyone went their separate ways. Almost all the non-vegetarian vampires went out to hunt, I felt pretty repulsed with the idea that they were going to KILL someone tonight, an innocent person just going about their life, with family and friends. I shuddered at the thought.

Tom and his father had gone home; his father said they would be back early tomorrow. Tom gave me a long hug and kiss and then they went, he seemed really worried.

"Nessie, we're all going to have some family time. Just the Cullen's" my aunt Alice said, extending her arm out to me, I grabbed it and got up off the sofa and walked to the music room where Alice guided me too.

The room was huge, my father and Jasper had decided this would be the music room instead of the living room when we picked this house, so this room was the biggest downstairs. My grandmother and my two aunts had decorated it, with light cream walls and decorative art and weird-yet wonderful sculptures.

As we walked into the huge room, my family was stood around, looking into space. Alice walked quickly towards Jasper and gave him a massive hug and kiss; it was like they hadn't seen each other in years let alone minutes.

"So...what's actually happening?" I asked confused at all the sudden plans of 'Family time.'

"It's our last night Renesmee" My grandfather said so bluntly.

"So you don't think we have any chance then?" I asked back.

"We might" my mother said, walking over to me.

"Yeah right" I said, sighing and sitting down on the floor. My mother and father sat next to me, and then I moved to sit in between my mother's legs; she gently played with my hair, humming.

My grandparents sat on the bench, next to the piano and Rosalie and Emmett sat on the windowsill- Jasper and Alice just stood where they were, after all they are as comfortable stood up as they are sat down I suppose.

"So..." I said. why had we come here if we were just going to sit in silence?

"Renesmee, we brought you here to tell you our plan. Our plan to save you." My father said, quietly.

"Are you sure this will work Edward?" Rosalie asked, sounding really worried.

"We can at least try" Jasper said.

"Are you going to continue playing the mind games, or will you let me know?" I asked bluntly.

"It was the plan we told you about this morning" my mother said, cutting the suspense.

"I'VE TOLD YOU, NO I WONT!" I screamed, almost hysterically.

"Just hear us out Nessie bear, please" Emmett said, smiling.

"Fine, but I am not doing it. No chance." I said.

"Renesmee, you know when the Volturi came last time...?" my grandmother asked.

"Yes, when I was a baby" I said, showing her I understood.

"Well you're clever aunt came up with a plan, she gave some details to your mother about a man who could make some documents, fake ones. You're mother caught on to these plans and paid the man to make you and Jacob some, so you could escape, and be safe Nessie..." my father said.

"I'm going to get you some documents tomorrow, I've arranged with Jason to get a passport and birth certificate for you and...Jalyn" my mom said, pausing before saying Jalyn's name.

"WHAT? I don't even know this Jalyn. You don't know her either! I'm not going!" I said, screaming and getting up off the floor.

"And Leah" Rosalie added.

"Oh yeah because that's SOO much bloody Better!" I shouted.

"NESSIE CALM DOWN!" My father instructed me.

"NO I WON'T! YOU TELL ME TO CALM DOWN BUT YOU'RE TRYING TO SHIP ME OFF WITH LEAH AND THIS BLOODY JALYN! Yeah, I'm going to be REAL calm about that dad!" I screamed louder.

How could they do this to me?

"We're doing this because we care Renesmee" my mother said calmly.

"YEAH YOU REALLY CARE DON'T YOU? DO YOU HELL! And Jasper, don't bother trying to calm me. I'm going." I said, storming out of the room. I was just out of the door when my dad had his arm against the door meaning I had no way to get out.

"Renesmee, LISTEN!" he said.

"We can look after ourselves; we'll be fine so don't worry about that. Please Renesmee, just listen to us." My father said, trying to reason with me.

"Fine" I sighed.

"Jalyn has a talent. A real important one for you, and all of us..." my mom said.

"What" I asked confused.

"She can't be tracked, she doesn't have a smell and she can protect people, by using her power on more than herself. Not even Demetri can track her, or others that she uses her talent on." My grandfather said, smiling.

"And that way I can see what's happening" Alice said, almost beaming.

"Please Renesmee, if you don't want to do it for yourself, then do it for us?" Rosalie said, pleading with me.

"Nesmay, please just think about it? We'll do anything to keep you safe, you know that hun." Jasper said, walking over to me and hugging me tight.

"Okay, for all of you" I said, a tear escaping onto Jaspers t-shirt.

I heard a sigh of relief of everyone. So I had to leave everyone tomorrow, this was going to be the hardest day of my life...


	23. Waking Up

Chapter 23 – Waking up. (Renesmee POV)

I woke up with a startle, I had a nightmare – just falling, falling for ages into the pitch blackness and then with a bump I hit the ground, the Volturi with Jake and Briana stood, just staring at me, they laughed loudly and the noise boomed around me, that's when I saw them... My family all dead, lying in a pile to my left, lifeless and still I screamed, that when I woke up...

"Renesmee, what's the matter hunny?" a voice said, wiping away the sweat from my head.

"What...What time is it? Where's mom and dad?" I asked, it was pitch black around me and I couldn't see much.

"They've gone hunting for later on, with everyone else. I agreed to stay behind to look after you, I'll hunt later. And it's 2am ness"

"Oh, okay. Thanks Rosalie..." I said sitting up in my bed.

"Do you want anything?" Rosalie asked.

"I'm fine... I just... I can't help but think that everything is my fault, I mean...it is... and I'm the one who is going to be safe!" I said, crying.

"Nessie, this isn't your fault it's that...mongrels fault" She said, soothing me.

"But it is Aunt Rosie; it's all my fault..."

"STOP blaming yourself, it's not."

We sat in silence for a few minutes, Rosalie lay on the bed next to me and I had my head rested against her cool body, it was nice and relaxing – especially because I was sweating so much.

"Aunt Rosie..." I began.

"Yes Nessie?" she replied.

"You know before I leave tomorrow? Can you and mom start talking properly again...I really miss those times. I mean when I was little you were so close and now you barely speak- only when you HAVE to..." I asked.

"I miss it too Nessie. I don't know what happened baby; I guess it was my fault, my own stupid vain self." She said, putting her head down.

"Why?" I asked, confused.

"Nessie, we all know I'm pretty stuck up my own arse" she said, laughing.

"And I didn't see it until this week, I've really tried to change ness, you know...I really do dislike myself, what I've become."

"What do you mean Rose...You're perfect the way you are" I said, snuggling up to her more.

"I really am not. When you're mother was pregnant with you, I was the first person she came to. Not Alice, or Emmett, or Esme or anyone else, me. And for them months that you were inside her we were inseparable; I suppose this was because I wanted a child ness, so desperately. But then when she had you and you non-stop asked for your mother...I...I became really jealous of your relationship, so I backed off." Rosalie Explained.

"Oh rose, don't be. I will always love you, honest!" I said, hugging her tight.

"Thanks Nessie, I love you too." Rose said, hugging me tighter.

"Bones...crunching" I said, laughing.

"Sorry. Fragile little half human, I forget a lot" rose said, laughing loudly. I laughed again.

"We best be settling you down ness, big day tomorrow and that..." Rosalie said, getting off my bed and tucking me in once again.

"Sure..." I yawned.

"Night night Renesmee, love you my gorgeous niece." She said, walking towards the door.

"Aunt Rosalie?" I interrupted.

"Yeah?"

"Can I have a picture of all of us tomorrow?" I said, laughing.

"Sure kiddo. Now get some sleep, night baby" Rosalie said, walking towards the door again.

"Night Aunt Rosie, I love you" I said, sleepily.

It wasn't long before I was fast asleep. I had another dream, except this time we were fighting the Volturi...This time winning...


	24. Losing Everything

Chapter 24 – Loosing Everything.

The sun was beginning to rise when I woke up, as soon as I did I heard my mother, "are you okay now Renesmee?" Gosh she was still the worrying type.

"Mmm, I'm fine mom" I said sleepily.

"Good darling, well me and your father are popping out for two hours to pick up these documents. Leah will be coming back with us in the car, but the rest of the pack will be here in an hour. Oh, and Alice is going to help you get your bags done." Mom said quickly, "oh, and Rosalie told me about the picture thing, we'll do it when we get back. You get all that?" she added, laughing.

"I think" I said, there was no way all of that had entered my brain so quickly as I'd woke up.

My mom laughed, "I love you baby, we'll be no longer than two hours – I promise" she said, kissing my forehead.

"I love you too mom." I said before she got up and ran downstairs.

I sat motionless in bed, just thinking. If Jalyn was THAT good, why couldn't she take all my family with me? What would happen later on? What if my mom and dad, and even my family died? How could I live with that guilt...?

"Nesmay?" A voice said, popping his head through the door.

"Hey Jazz" I said, fake smiling.

"Hey Nesmay, umm...what's up?" he asked worried.

"Nothing...Why'd you ask?" I was still faking my happiness.

"I know when something's up with you, it radiates around the whole house, you're guilty and upset and angry with yourself, and I'm not dumb Nesmay." He said, laughing.

"Dammit. I knew I wouldn't be able to keep something to myself" I sighed.

"True, at least not in this house" jasper said, laughing again.

"So what's up my favourite little niece" he said, coming and sitting next to me on my bed, he put his arm around me and I snuggled up to him.

"Only niece" I corrected, looking up to him. Jasper laughed.

"I just... I don't know what I'm going to do if anything happens today. How can I live with that guilt? How can I just walk away and leave you all? This is MY mess, not anyone else's." I explained.

"Oh Nessie, stop upsetting yourself like this. If you haven't realised we've had the Volturi pay a trip to us before, and WON. We'll be fine Nessie. Trust us" Jasper said hugging me close.

"Good job you went hunting this morning" I chuckled.

"Yup!" he said.

"Anyway, get yourself dressed quickly before Alice comes up; you know what she's like" Jasper said, laughing and getting off my bed.

"I HEARD THAT JASPER! I'm coming now Renesmee, this may be the last time I get to do it." Alice shouted, she knew she really didn't need to but she always does it to add "dramatic effect" she says.

"Fine." I muttered, jasper laughed and just said,

"Damn you're stuffed" he kissed my forehead and went downstairs. I sighed and then about two seconds later Alice danced into my room.

"Go ahead, let's get on with this" I said, fake smiling again.

"Right, well get a shower first, whilst I prepare your clothes and everything...Dammit it can't be too fancy" she said, muttering the last part.

"Yes ma'am" I said, saluting her and laughing towards the bathroom.

I heard Alice laugh loudly as I shut the bathroom door.

After my quick shower I walked back into my room, Alice had lined three outfits out all over my bed; she stood there smiling at me.

"Pick one" she simply said.

"Um...This one" I said pointing to a white top and black skinnies.

"Good choice for running" she said laughing.

"Thanks" I muttered, trying not to get myself too upset.

"It'll be fine Ness, don't worry" Alice said, walking over to me and hugging me tightly.

"I'm worried Alice" I told her.

"Me too kid, but I'm sure it will be fine ness" Alice said, running her tiny fingers through my wet hair.

"Thanks..." I just replied.

"Anyway, get changed and then I'll help you get your bags ready like your mom asked"

"Alice?" I asked.

"Yeah hun" she replied whilst walking towards the door.

"Can I... can I pack my things with my mom and dad... you know as a Last Thing..." I said forcing out the last two words.

"Sure, if that's what you want" she said, smiling and walking out of the door. She popped her head back "As long as you don't pack anything velvet or orange" she said walking back out the door. I laughed hard and muttered "trust Alice"

I got changed quickly and Alice walked back into the room with two bags, I guessed it was one for make-up, one for hair.

"Ready?" she asked, and pulled out a chair.

"As long as it doesn't take ages, I've got a lot of things to do today" I said.

"Not to long; got it." She smiled, and opened up the first bag.

About half an hour went by and she'd finished my make up; a natural look and had done my hair- just simply a pony tail, but had put my fringe in a French plait. I was just about to tell Alice thanks when I heard the doorbell ring.

"I'll get it" I shouted, running through the door, "THANKS ALICE!" I shouted back.

I ran downstairs and opened the door when I saw Tom and his father stood there with an uncertain look on their faces, I was really confused when I looked up. About fifteen large males stood there, I saw loads of familiar faces and then Seth ran up to me and gave me a hug "NESSIE!" he shouted.

"Hey Seth" I said, laughing. Seth almost knocked me off my feet hugging me.

"Um just to let you know, we have about fifty vampires staying here" I said, warning the werewolves.

"We'll stay outside" Paul said, looking back to the rest of them.

"Except me" Seth said, beaming.

"Seth?" Sam said.

"They're my family, and besides Leah is staying in here for the afternoon. It's only a couple of hours. And besides, I want to catch up with my... Niece?" Seth explained.

"Oh wow." I said, amazed that Seth had called me his Niece.

All the wolves started walking towards the grass bank outside our house. And tom and his father walked into the house.

"Anyway Nessie, you didn't tell me you had a boyfriend" Seth said, eyeing up Tom.

I blushed, and just muttered "shut up Seth"

He laughed and hugged me again "See, that's what I miss about your mom"

"Why's everyone say that?" I asked myself.

"You're mom was adorable as a human, so fragile" he replied, not noticing that my question was rhetorical.

"Cool." I replied.

"Anyway, Can I have a moment alone with Tom please Seth?" I asked.

"Sure, I'm off to get some food anyway" he replied, running towards the kitchen, I could hear him delving into the Fridge.

I laughed and then walked towards the stairs with Tom, "hey" I said.

"Hey" he replied. That was strange; he wasn't acting his usual self.

We walked upstairs into my room and I sat on the bed, "I have something to tell you, I don't think my family has told you"

"What?" he asked, sounding anxious.

"When my family...Fight...I have to go... go away for some time. You know that Vampire Jalyn? Well she has no scent to track...and she can make others not have a scent either... I have to go away with her and Leah." I told him, straight.

"Oh" was all he answered.

"Well...What do you think?" I asked.

"I don't know if I can do this Ness...I don't know if I can carry on like this...when I know that I'm going to lose you. Or my dad." He answered.

"What...What so you mean you don't want to be with me?" I sobbed.

"My father told me this morning that he isn't going to go through with this. We have too much to lose, my step mom, my sister, my mom. I can't die Renesmee, I have to go. I'm sorry, but I have to..." he said, standing up.

"You don't...you're going?" I stuttered.

"Yes" was all he said, before he walked away.

I cried hard, and curled my self into a ball.

I'd lost everything...


	25. Staying Strong

Sorry i've left this chapter on a cliffhanger :D

More will be up either tomorrow. Or Thursday.

i have exams tomorrow, wisshh me luckk lol.

PLEASE **READ** AND **REVIEW**!

* * *

Chapter 25 – Trying to stay strong.

"Nessie, Nessie what's happened?" I heard four voices anxiously asking.

"I should have bloody seen that creep coming!" Alice shouted.

I just lay there, sobbing. I couldn't believe this would happen.

"He's gone...He's gone" was all I could get out.

"It's like Bella all over again" I heard Rosalie whisper to Emmett.

"Can I just go kill him now? Please! Just me and Jasper...And maybe a few more" Emmett whined.

"Or about 50." Jasper laughed.

"He's gone" I repeated.

"It's okay Ness, its okay" Alice and Rosalie said, trying to get me to sit up. I collapsed onto Alice's knee and just laid there, I didn't want to move. I just wanted to die, now.

"When's Bella and Edward home?" Rosalie asked, panicking.

"About fifteen minutes, Edward says he's going to drive even faster" Jasper answered.

"He's gone." I said once again.

"We know Renesmee..." Alice said, stroking my hair out of my face. The tears just kept streaming out of my face, I felt so lifeless. I couldn't even lift my head up and everything seemed a blur, why did I have to carry on? Why does everything happen at once?

After what seemed like an hour; Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper got up and walked to the door, they talked to my mom, dad and Leah and then walked upstairs to me.

"Nessie! Nessie baby, come on Nessie, get up" My mom said running over to me.

"He's gone mom. He's gone" I said, trying to lift my head up, I managed to somehow and just rested my head on my moms shoulder, sobbing.

I looked at my mom and she just said "its okay baby, its okay" she looked over to my dad and gave him a weird sort of look.

"I know" my dad muttered to my mom. His face looked so guilty and upset.

"What...What you talking about?" I asked, still sobbing.

"Nothing baby. It's okay" my mom said.

"I'll leave you to talk" Alice said, before walking out of the room; leaving me, my mom and dad.

ALICE POV.

She looked so hurt, so frail and upset. What could I do? What would anyone do when someone in your family had everything rubbish happen to them...all the time?

She just kept saying "he's gone" like Bella did, that's all she'd say at first.

I went downstairs, because I knew Bella and Edward just wanted to talk to Nessie and sort her out.

The rest of my family were sat on the sofa's downstairs whilst random people were everywhere – well Vampires.

"Is she okay?" Esme asked me worried.

"I think so, she's talked to Bella abit, but she just keeps crying." I replied.

"I swear I'll kill him" Rosalie said, gritting her teeth.

"Just leave it rose" Carlisle said sternly.

"fine." Rosalie said huffing.

"How long do we have left Alice?" Carlisle said, turning his head to face me.

"I aren't sure, I need some time to work out, about 3 hours as far as I know" I replied.

"Well...we're off to go train, come on Jasper" Emmett said, dragging Jasper off. I laughed, along with Rose.

Everyone went their separate ways and I tried and tried to work out what the Volturi was doing.

Renesmee POV.

My mother and father had got me sorted out, I felt a lot better.

I still couldn't believe that tom had left though, but I wouldn't hate him for it; I think a lot of people would have done the same... whether you 'loved' someone or not...

"Darling, we need to pack your stuff...sorry" My father said.

"Sure dad" I said, moving my head up. I'd been lying on my mother for ages.

"You sure you're okay baby?" my mom asked.

"Yeah, stop worrying" I said, smiling bleakly.

"We both you Renesmee" my father said, walking over and giving me a hug.

Dad...shut up before I start crying again, I thought.

"Sorry hun" my father replied out loud.

"What've I missed?" my mother said laughing.

"Just told him to shut up" I laughed, my mom and dad joined in too.

"How come Alice hasn't packed anyway?" My mother asked.

"I wouldn't let her" I laughed, "She made me promise I wouldn't pack and orange or velvet though"

My mother smiled, "hmmm... I wonder...." she smirked.

"I SAW THAT ISABELLA MARIE CULLEN!" Alice screamed, before running upstairs.

"I'm watching you. Don't you dare." She shouted, storming into my room.

Me and my dad burst out into hysterics, whilst my mom sat there straight faced, "sorry Alice..." she said nervously.

"You best me" Alice said, laughing and walking back out of the room.

My mom punched my dad and I heard a faint "ouch" and I began laughing again.

"Anyway...packing" my mom said quickly, trying to hide her embarrassment, I looked at my father and he nodded.

"I'm putting a couple of hundred thousand, or something in the bottom, and I'll pack a few clothes – you can buy some later. I'll put yours, Jalyn's and Leah's documents in there too." My mother said, beginning to get up.

"A couple of hundred thousand?" I repeated, my eyes wide open.

"We don't know what'll happen baby" my mom said softly.

"True" was all I replied.

My mom went into my closest and picked out a white Roxy backpack with pale pink stars on, and then went to get her bag; she pulled out a very large envelope that looked to be packed with something.

"That's got the money and documents in" she explained

"Okay" I just said, astounded at how much money she said we had, between the three of us.

"Okay, so I'll pack you some spare clothes and that, I'll get your toiletries. Don't take your phone baby, we'll find you; I promise you that" my mom said, panicking and running round everywhere picking various things up on the way.

"Bella? You've forgot something darling" my father said, smiling.

"What've I forgot?" my mom said worried.

"Present" was all he said.

"Crap, yeah. It's in my bag I think" my mom replied.

"Huh?" I said, confused.

"We bought you something darling..." my mom said, getting something out of her bag, she pulled out a small silver box and held out her hand with it. I stood up and walked towards her, "thanks..." I said curious. Opening the box I gasped, "oh my gosh! It's gorgeous!" I said, and pulled out the gold necklace.

"Its okay baby" my dad said, getting up from my bed and walking over to us. I held up the present, it was a locket. I opened it and there were two pictures; one of me, my mom and dad when I was just a baby, and one of us a couple of weeks back...Alice went on another picture taking spree.

"I...I love it" I stuttered.

"We love you too baby" they both said.

Just then I heard a loud gasp, "oh no" my father said, inhaling deep.

"What's happened?" I shrieked...


	26. Final Goodbye

Please Read + Review,

Pretty sad chapter.

* * *

Chapter 26 – Final Goodbye. (Renesmee POV)

"Two hours." Alice shrieked from downstairs, "two hours"

I ran downstairs, with my mom and dad; and everyone was crowded around Alice.

"This can't be right, it can't be only two hours!" I cried.

"We need to get ready, everyone get practising as much as you all can, Alice go see if you can find anything out, Edward tell the wolves and Bella get Nessie ready"

"But...But..." I said.

"What's up Nessie?" Jasper said, as everyone was running around everywhere.

"It doesn't matter" I said, sighing.

"She wants' a final picture" My father said, running past me, he stopped at the door.

"Give it two minutes Nessie, gather the family together. Just let me tell Seth and that." He said quickly.

Jasper helped me gather everyone in two minutes; he helped me decide that we should take it on the grass as it was a cloudy, yet nice day.

"Say Blood" Bai said, holding the camera up.

"Blood" we all laughed, and then she took about five pictures in total. It was a Polaroid camera, the type of that develops straight away, so we all looked at the pictures for abit, I took a few more – of all the couples together, and then a few pictures of the family except me. I took some of the house too.

After the pictures, about half an hour had gone by, meaning we had 1 and a half hours left.

"Nessie, baby. We need to tell you the plan, well in more depth" Carlisle said, putting his arm around me. Esme and my parents came and sat with us on the grass in the garden.

"When the Volturi arrive, the minute they do, you'll leave. We're going to stop them before they get to our house, in the woods" he said, looking over at the vast greenness and trees, left to the house.

"And then, when they arrive, Lena will send a message to either you or Jalyn, and you'll run. Fast and as far away as you can" He explained.

"What do you mean? About Lena" I asked.

"She can send you messages direct to the brain, normally it's painful lies or things that will cause you distress, but she knows how to control it into actual messages, without any distress." Esme said, smiling bleakly. I knew this hurt my grandmother, as it was her family that she'd had for hundreds of years – and I'd come along and ruined it...

"Stop thinking that Renesmee, your grandmother loves you, like we all do" my father said, hugging me.

"What?" Esme asked confused.

"She thinks that she's taking away your...our family" he said.

"Darling, I love you so much. You and your mother have brought Edward the happiness he had needed for many of years...I love every single bit of you, I would never be able to hate you."

"Thanks" I said, blushing. Another annoying trait I had from my mother...

"It's okay darling. So, you know the plan don't you." Esme asked.

"Yeah, I do" I smiled.

My grandparents walked hand in hand to the kitchen to where Jasper and Alice were, they talked for a while whilst I sat on the grass, thinking for ages.

Everyone practiced around me, helping each other and Leah and Jalyn talked, trying to get to know each other. Leah wasn't very pleased with the idea, but she knew that she had to; to save me and help my family.

After about an hour, Alice shouted for everyone to come to the garden, it shocked me slightly as I was in my own world thinking of things.

"We have half an hour left, we need to start moving..."She said, with a frail voice.

"Our family will meet you down at our side of the beginning of the woods; we have to say our goodbyes..." Carlisle stated. Everyone did as they were told; couples holding hand in hand, families hugged and then carried on walking towards the forest. I had done this; it was because of me that this was happening...

After I stopped looking at everyone else, I realised my family was stood there, all with worried and anxious faces.

"Goodbye Renesmee, I love you kiddo. Remember – you can pull pranks like I taught you when you was a baby – but only after two days...or they'll try to get you back" Emmett laughed, and then looked over to where Jalyn was stood, and then to where Leah and Seth were saying their goodbyes – they were pretty far away, giving us time to say goodbye.

"I will Emmett" I said, winking. "I love you" I said afterwards.

"Love you too kid, I'll never forget you" Emmett said again, this time pulling me into a bear hug, I could barely breathe.

"Choking." I muttered,

"Sorry. Fragile human" he said, in hysterics, his laugh boomed everywhere.

"Bye Nessie, I love you so much baby." Rosalie said next, she hugged me tightly.

"Thanks Rosie, I love you." I replied.

"Oh, I forgot...I know you have a lot to carry...But I wanted to give you this. It's a ring that I got given to me by everyone when I officially became part of the family...I want you to have it." She said, handing me a silver ring, with a jade green crystal in it.

"It's gorgeous Rosie. Thank you so much!" I cried, hugging her tightly.

"I think it'll be me choking this time" she laughed.

"Sorry" I said, wiping a tear from my face. I undid my necklace my parents had bought at placed the ring on the chain, and then Rosalie helped me tie it again.

"I have know one to dress me up now Al, only Leah and Jalyn" I laughed, looking towards Alice.

"I know Ness, I know." She said sadly.

"Al, come on. It'll be okay, it will. I know it will." I said, hugging her.

"I won't be able to see you Ness, not even in my visions...I don't know whether I'll be able to live with that..." Alice said, almost in tears.

"It'll be fine, honest" I tried to reassure myself.

"Yeah" Alice said, not very convincing.

"Love you Nesmay, keep safe baby" Jasper said, practically jumping on me to give me a hug.

"I'll never forget you Jazz, love you so much!" I said, hugging him tight.

"I'll never forget you either" he replied.

"Renesmee baby," my grandparents said, interrupting me and Jazz.

"We want to give you this, it's only something small, but it's something to remind you of us by..." my grandfather said, holding out a little green box.

"Don't open it until later though, please?" My grandmother explained.

"Okay" I simply said.

"We love you so much Renesmee, you're be amazing. I know it." Esme said, hugging me tightly, and then Carlisle did.

"Love you" I smiled bleakly.

"Renesmee," my father said, "I love you baby, I loved every single second of you being here on this earth. You and your mother are my world. You have to promise me something Renesmee?"

"What?" I asked, sobbing loudly.

"Even if something happens, you'll keep strong, for us Renesmee. We'd hate to see you like this baby, just stay strong"

"I'll try daddy, I love you" I sobbed, running into his arms. I hugged him tightly.

"I love you Renesmee Carlie Cullen; my baby, my life."

"I love you so much Daddy" I sobbed.

"Renesmee, don't I get a hug" my mom said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry momma, I love you. I'm going to miss you so much. "I cried harder,

My mom and dad hugged me, "I love you Renesmee" my mom whispered in my ear.

"I love you mom" I cried.

"I'm sorry, but we're going to have to go... We have a matter of minutes...Don't forget to run when we say Renesmee" My grandfather said, breaking up our goodbyes.

"Okay" I sobbed.

"We love you baby" my mom and dad said, both kissing me on the forehead.

"I love you, miss you already" I cried. Leah came over, and hugged me tightly as my family ran, slower than their usual pace. Seth tagged along behind them.

"I love you Renesmee, stay strong" was the last thing I heard from my mother and father.

I fell to the ground, and cried loudly.

"It's okay Ness, its okay" Leah tried to sooth me.

Jalyn walked over, and we began to wait for the signal...


	27. Bitten

Another Sad chapter, as everything doesn't go right for the Cullens.

PLEASE READ + REVIEW

* * *

Chapter 27 – Bitten. (Bella POV)

"Edward, I want to go back" I said, stopping running.

"Darling, we can't. This is how to keep her safe, this is just what we need to do..." he said sternly.

"I...I just... She's just so upset though Edward, everything's happened at once... Tom, Volturi, Jake...I don't think she can take much more." I sobbed.

"We have to Bella, come on." Edward said, tugging at my arm. I carried on running until we got to about fifty vampires, all lined up. They talked quietly, but I think anyone could sense we were all nervous – except the Romanian Coven probably.

We walked slowly to the front of everyone, still hand in hand and waiting nervously for the Volturi to come. I quickly put my shield around every single person... or vampire and werewolf...

I turned around, making sure I had everyone under the glowing red light of my shield; I have everyone I thought to myself.

"I love you Isabella Marie Swan, always and forever" Edward whispered, holding my hand tighter.

"I love you more Edward" I smiled. He leant towards me and kissed me, my shield snapped back.

"Oops" I said, forcing my shield around everyone again.

"Sorry" Edward smiled my favourite crooked smile.

Just then, loads gasped.

The Volturi walked, in sync with each other and in time. I saw Aro and Chelsea were next to him – Wow, they still have her, I thought. Caius and Marcus stood next to Chelsea and Felix and Demetri was next to Aro, they all had a very satisfied look on their face. Jane and Alec were behind, they still looked angelic to those who didn't know what they were really like, Jane saw me and her smile got bigger. I noticed a new face next to Felix, I looked over to Edward "the wives aren't here" he said.

"Who's that girl?" I asked.

"Hannah. New vampire, she's got a really powerful talent apparently... I can work out what though." He replied.

Edward Held my hand tighter as they walked closer and closer to us.

They stopped when they felt it was close enough and Aro took a step forward.

"Hello Carlisle, Edward, and Bella" he said,

"Just cut to it" Edward said rudely, but they deserved it.

"Hello Carlisle, my old friend" Aro repeated.

"I'm sorry Aro, but I am no longer your friend. I told you that on your last...Visit" Carlisle said.

"I'm sorry you feel that way Carlisle, but we had to visit when we heard some things about your nice little family..."

"Well what you heard was wrong Aro, we have told know one, we follow rules, like you do" Carlisle said.

"I'm afraid you haven't a few times Carlisle" Aro corrected him.

"Bella Guessed and you got your wish anyway; she's one of us now." Edward said, arguing back.

"Yes but, who knows now, that is the problem that these two have told us" he said, looking over his shoulder. Jake and Briana walked slowly out. Jake looked terrible, his face looked so thin and frail. "I'm so sorry" he whispered to me, I snarled loudly with anger.

"What is the matter Bella?" Aro asked, he caught me off guard.

"That, IDIOT there has told you lies, because he doesn't like that Renesmee didn't like him. That's why he's done it. The only reason why. He's a liar" I said. I'd flipped.

"Well, we have our proof, why don't you have your husband show us what has happened." Aro said, a smile on his face.

"Not this time Aro" I said, glaring at him.

"Why ever not my child?" He asked.

"Because we're not telling you lies to start with, why should we prove it?" Edward said, backing me up.

"Well I don't know what are lies, and what isn't." Aro said.

"And if you don't we'll kill you all" Demetri smirked.

"Peace my friend, peace. We have not come to fight" Aro said.

"Yes you have, and if you want to, then we are ready!" Stefan shouted.

"War it is" Demetri and Alec said, and then charged towards us....

Renesmee POV.

My fault. My stupid Fault. My families gone, everyone has.

"Come on ness, keep your mind open. We need to know when these idiots are coming" Jalyn said.

A few minutes later I felt panic, "they're here. RUN" I felt someone in my voice say.

"They're here." I whispered, trying not to be loud.

Straight away Jalyn grabbed hold of me, "get on my back" she screamed, and "I'm faster"

I grabbed my rucksack and the small green box that my grandparents gave me, and climbed onto her back.

"Give me a second, I'll change. I can run faster then. GO, I'LL CATCH UP!" Leah said,

Jalyn ran faster than most of my family, and we darted towards the road, we got there in seconds rather than the ten minutes it should have at human pace. She put me down, and said "Wait for Leah, okay?"

"Okay" I said, agreeing with her.

I thought about opening the green box, and after some time thinking, I opened it. It was a charm bracelet with things that where connected to everyone; a bear for Emmett, a crystal like my moms bracelet from my father, two people hugging for my grandmother, a shoe for Alice, a first aid sign for my grandfather, a Romeo and Juliet book representing my mother and a mirror for Rosalie. I laughed looking at Rosalie's.

At that moment I heard a scream, and then Leah ran to us.

"What, what's happened?" I yelled.

"I...I think they're fighting Renesmee..." Jalyn tried to break it to me softly.

I broke down.

"Come on ness, there's a place over here we can sit..." Jalyn said, carrying me over to a bench.

Leah walked off into the trees, and I looked at Jalyn, "she's changing back to human form" she told me.

"oh." Was all I said.

At that moment I had an idea. If they killed me then it would end, stop everything. I had to think of a way to distract Jalyn and Leah.

Leah walked back towards us a few seconds later, "I have a whole in the back of my top" she laughed.

"Here, have my jumper" Jalyn said, handing her the blue sweatshirt she'd just been wearing.

"Thanks" Leah replied, pulling the jumper over her head.

"Umm... can you get me something to eat from that shop over there?" I asked them both.

"Sure hun, come on we'll go." Leah said.

"Can...Can I wait here; I don't feel like moving at the moment." I lied.

"Well, it wouldn't be safe." Jalyn replied.

"They aren't exactly going to kill me where loads of people are, are they?" I laughed.

"True, well wait here, we'll be five minutes...They looks to be a queue" Jalyn said,

"What do you want?" Leah asked.

"Umm... Egg sandwich and some...Water please" I said.

"Okay hun, wait here" They both replied.

"Okay" I said, smiling. YESS! It had worked.

I waited until they were far into the shop so they couldn't see me and made my escape. I ran faster than I'd ever run before, to the forest where my family was.

Running and running, it took me abit longer than Jalyn but only a couple of minutes. I got to the edge of the tree's when I saw my mom...She was getting attacked by Demetri, he got closer and closer and she backed off.

"MOM!" I screamed. I wasn't bothered about what would happen to me, as long as my family were safe.

She looked over, and screamed "NO!" I looked around and that's when I saw Jane.

She smirked, and then ran up to me, and bit me. I felt like she was tearing me, limb for limb.

I heard a cry, my mom. "I love you mom" I yelled as loud as I could, it was no use; my voice was barely a squeal.

The pain was unbearable, a burning sensation. The feeling was worse than any I'd ever imagined "MAKE IT STOP, MAKE IT STOP" I cried, my voice was getting quieter, I opened my mouth again to scream but nothing came on, and I tried to thrash about but it was not use; I just lay there still on the grass.

Jane looked at me and smirked, "good riddance" she spoke with a delighted voice. I shut my eyes, scared and unable to watch as I knew she was going to hurt me more.

Then, nothing happened. I opened my eyes, but they were heavy; I was drifting in and out of consciousness at this point.

I could see a faint figure in the distance, JANE I thought to myself.

My eyes were heavy, and I could feel them dropping down, I heard someone run up to me, "NESSIE, FIGHT RENESMEE, FIGHT BACK. Come on baby please!" It was my father.

"CARLISLE! What do I do, what's happening?" My father screamed.

"The venom can kill her Edward, it poison's half vampires..." Carlisle said in an uneasy voice.

"NESSIE! STAY AWAKE NESSIE!" my father screamed, shaking me.

I couldn't hear nothing no more, or see anything. My world went black...


	28. Saving Her

Okay guys, this is the **second to last **chapter.

Last chapter will be up sometime soon.

I MIGHT be writing a sequel.. aren't sure yet.

**Warning** : _if you are easily upset, get you're tissues at the ready :D_

**Disclaime**r; I do not own any of the characters, except mine. x

**READ + REVIEW PLEASE**

* * *

Chapter 28 – Saving her. (Bella POV)

"NESSIE! NESSIE WAKE UP!" I pleaded.

My daughters fragile body laid limp in the dirt, her eyes where shut and her breathing was about to stop – it was so weak.

"No...NO NESSIE! WAKE UP BABY, WAKE UP!" I screamed.

"There isn't anything you can do, it's poisoned her." Carlisle said, a tear dripping onto the ground.

"There has to be, I'll...I'll suck it out Carlisle, THERE HAS TO BE SOMETHING!" I asked.

"Bella, there isn't anything we can do" Carlisle said again. I couldn't believe this was happening... my daughter was dying right in front of me.

"ALICE. ALICE STOP THIS FIGHTING!" Edward Screamed.

She looked over, and then immediately ran to Aro.

"STOP THIS NOW. THIS HAS HAPPENED BECAUSE OF JANE! I'LL SHOW YOU THAT JACOB WAS LIEING!" she screamed.

"STOP!" Aro demanded, everyone stood still and stopped fighting.

"What can we do?" Aro asked, worried.

"Just go." Alice said, streaming with tears.

Just then Alice Stopped, "OH MY GOD!" she sobbed.

"What's...What's happened Alice?" I sobbed, thinking the worst.

"Tom can help Nessie, he can suck the venom out..." she said, I had a feeling she was hiding something.

"Yeah, but he's not here" I said, confused.

"Bella, he can manipulate powers, he knows what has happened. He'll be here in a few seconds..." she explained.

"NESSIE!" Tom cried, running towards us. He knelt down next to Nessie and cradled her almost dead body.

"I just suck the venom out, yeah Carlisle?" He said, waiting for Carlisle's answer.

"Tom...It will kill you if you suck the venom out, the minute it touches your skin it will be killing you" Carlisle said, making sure he understood.

"I know...I don't care, I just want Nessie to live." Tom said.

"Tom, you can't" I said, pulling him away from my daughter.

"I'm sorry Bella, but since I saw Nessie, she's been my life, without knowing it. I'd die without her, and she's strong enough to live without me. Just please tell her I love her with everything, and I'm going to die, to save her life." He replied. A tear dripped onto Nessie chest.

"Tom, No! DONT!" I screamed. Edward and Carlisle pulled me back,

"EDWARD! What are you doing? He can't die." I screamed angrily at Edward.

"He would have done it anyway" Edward said.

Tom pressed his lips onto Nessie's wrist where Jane bit her, and dragged the venom into his own body, and got weaker every second. The colour returned to Renesmee's icy white skin, it was as if it was transferring from Tom.

Tom collapsed, and lay on the ground. "TOM! TOM!" I screamed, running towards him.

"Tell Nessie I love her" he said with his last breath...


	29. The final NEWW

**So guys, this is the final chapter of Forever broken :D **

**I will be posting a sequel, because i also have my story of **

**and i had a petetion going. **

**When i post it, i will post a "chapter" on here. Telling you where to find it etc. **

**It'll be up in a few days. x**

**PLEASE READ and REVIEW!!**

* * *

Chapter 29 – (Bella POV)

I sobbed uncontrollably, Tom was dying; I didn't even think he was breathing anymore.

"Tom, come on...live!" I screamed, I knew it wouldn't work. How's Nessie going to live throughout this?

"Bella, he's still breathing. But you do know...he's not going to live through this..." Edward told me.

I heard a gasp, Alice again.

"What's the matter now Alice?" I asked through my tears.

"His dads coming." She said, she was fit to burst into tears.

"This is going to kill him" Edward said, kneeling beside me and Toms almost dead body. Renesmee was breathing, but rapidly- Carlisle was keeping an eye on her, but he knew she'd be fine.

"They're coming." Emmett announced. I looked to my right and there was Tom's father, and what looked to be seven women and a man behind him.

"Who are all them people?" I asked, extremely confused.

"YES!" Edward said, his face brightened and he stood up.

"Thank you, thank you so much!" he said greeting the eight rather tall people as they came towards us. Tom's dad rushed over to where his son's dead body was.

"What's...what's happening?" I asked again.

"Kelly can heal people." Tom's dad stated, picking up his sons head from the muddy ground.

"But... he's almost dead isn't he?" I asked.

"Vampires can stay keep fighting for a lot longer than humans, even half vampires. How long ago was is since he sucked the venom out of this girl?" A tall brunette girl asked.

"Um...About three minutes ago?" I answered.

"Just enough time I think" the women said, and knelt beside Tom. I guess this woman was Kelly? She raised her hand just above Tom's mouth and shut her eyes.

"Has...has it worked?" I asked, I blinked and a tear dropped to the ground. Kelly put her head down and just murmured "sorry"

I broke into uncontrollable sobs, and Edward hugged me tightly.

"No...No this can't happen" I said, this was my fault. My fault I let Nessie come, and he had to save her, I could have stopped him.

Tom POV.

I fell into unconsciousness after I knew I'd saved Nessie. At least I had died in an attempt to save the person who mattered the most to me, I knew I had messed up when I said goodbye to her. I never wanted to. I love her, so much.

I was in severe pain, when would this end? It was like I'd had boiling hot poured all over me, but worse, why was it hurting this much?

Then all of a sudden, I heard murmuring, and the pain eased. Was I dead now?

The unbearable pain was easing quicker now, and I felt like I could move my limbs again. I was definitely dead.

I tried opening my eyes, and the bright light shone in my face. Yes, I was dead.

Dead, i repeated in my head. I would never see my family, or Renesmee again...

"TOM!" I heard a familiar voice shout, how did I know this voice though?

I slowly opened my eyes to figure out just where I was exactly, when I saw lots of familiar faces. My dad's friends... Mia, Sophie, Lily, Tobey, Danny, Katie, Kelly and Sophia.

Why were they here? Had they died as well?

That's when I saw my father, and my eyesight got better. There was Renesmee's mother and father... and the rest of the family. Had I actually lived?

"Am...Am I dead?" I stuttered.

"No son, you're alive!" my father said, hugging me.

"Where's...Where's Nessie. Please don't say she died!" I stuttered. Had I lived and the love of my life died?

"She's over there Tom. You saved her." Bella said quietly.

"Why...Why am I alive though?" I asked, really confused.

"Kelly." Sophie and Lily said.

"Thank you" I just said, smiling at Kelly, i knew her powers from a while ago, when my sister was ill as a baby.

"It's okay Tom, I owed you anyway" she laughed.

"Thank you" I said again.

"Is...Is Nessie awake?" I asked, still worried about Renesmee. It wasn't like I deserved to know about her, but I asked anyway.

"She'll be coming around soon." Edward said sternly. Yeah, that's right...I don't deserve to know, I thought- but blocked out him from knowing.

We all sat for abit afterwards, all shocked about what had actually happened.

Then Carlisle shouted Bella and Edward to come over.

"Her breathing has increased, she's waking up." He said, smiling.

I heard a faint coughing, and then Bella and Edward just smiled, "Hello baby" Bella said.

She looked around and blinked a few times. "Where's Tom?" was the first thing she said.

Everyone laughed, and I really felt like blushing. Stay cool tom, I thought. I smiled and just said "over here babe"

She ran over and practically jumped on me, "do you still hate me?" she asked after she finished hugging me.

"You stupid girl, I could NEVER hate you, I love you Nessie. Forever" I said, hugging her again.

"I love you too Tom" she whispered.

Everyone gave us some privacy for a while, and we talked about what had happened. Bella came over and filled in Ness what had happened while I was out cold, and all the way through Ness stayed close to me.

Then this dark haired woman walked over to us.

"Hello Renesmee, I'm Hannah. Please can I speak to you, your mother and father? In private." She said sternly. I had guessed she was part of the Volturi. Edward came over quickly to Renesmee and Bella's side; he looked quickly towards me and nodded, answering my thoughts.

Renesmee POV.

"Hello Renesmee, I'm Hannah. Please can I speak to you, your mother and father? In private" The tall dark haired women said.

My father automatically ran over quickly, and held onto my mother and me protectively.

"Yes" I replied. My mother and father looked at me. I put both of my hands on their faces. "Well she wouldn't dare hurt us with everyone here, would she?" I said to them

"True" they both said.

We walked over to a quiet area of the forest, where know one else was.

"I would like to speak to you about Jacob. Briana has confessed that Jacob made her lie, and we... got rid of her. We would like to know...What do you want us to do with Jacob." She asked, seeming care free.

"I don't care no more, just don't kill him, that would show we're as bad as him" I answered walking away from her.

I went to join the big group of people; it was my family- along with Tom.

"I just want to say how thankful I am...To all of you" I said, and then kissed Tom.

I guess I couldn't have much more bad luck. But I'm going to enjoy myself, and not dwell, I thought to myself.

"Love you baby" Tom said, and kissed me again.

I guess I could get used to having someone actually love me, for me.


	30. SEQUEL LINK ! READ !

Hey everyone.

Sorry it's been ages since i've uploaded anything on here.

Had army camp and then writer's block.

Anyway, i have wrote a sequel (:

It is called Forever Lost (wanted to keep the 'forever' bit on lol)

Here's the link guys.

**.net/s/5192852/1/Forever_Lost**

Please read and review ? xo


End file.
